


Jade

by SlytherinTveit



Series: Emerald [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinTveit/pseuds/SlytherinTveit
Summary: War was upon them. The Second Wizarding War was getting closer and everyone knew it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left on a mission to secure and destroy the Horcrux's left by Lord Voldemort, and Blaise had been captured. Emerald returned to Hogwarts to protect those she cared about and be with the one she truly loves again. Will things ever be the same after this? Will they make it out alive? Only time will tell. Follow Emerald's story through her Seventh Year at Hogwarts!------------Sequel to Emerald // Blaise Zabini (HARRY POTTER AU)
Relationships: OC/Blaise Zabini
Series: Emerald [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735582





	1. Chapter 1

We had to go back.

I had realized this soon after Blaise and I arrived in New York City. The busy streets filled with Muggles caused me to immediately get claustrophobic.

"Blaise where are we?" I asked him, pressing myself into his side to avoid getting rammed into by angry, bustling people.

"New York," he responded. "This is where I sent my mother, to protect her from You-Know-Who. I just have to figure out where we are and then we can start heading that way."

He looked around our surroundings, looking for anything to tell us where we might have landed. 

"There," I pointed at a large building up ahead.

MACY'S, the sign read.

"Shit. Okay, we're in the middle of New York City, we've got to head for East 44th Street." He explained to me.

I was confused. I was not sure how he knew all of this. He seemed to grow more worried by the minute.

"Fucking Muggles. There's too many of them here. I need them to move out of my way." He got angrier and we started walking, in what I would assume was the right direction.

"I need to get us a Taxi," he spoke, walking toward the street.

Taxi? I thought confused.

"It's a way of transport the Muggles use here. We can't apparate right now, it's too dangerous." He explained. He left me a little bit behind him as he tried to hail this "taxi" thing.

We have to go back. My thoughts continued to press against my brain. The others, Mel, Sam, all of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, even Ginny. Did they make it out of Hogwarts? What happened that night. Blaise knows.

While Blaise might know the answer to what the fuck happened at Hogwarts, he hadn't yet told me. I knew he would, but right now he was calling me to get into this car that pulled up to the curb.

We both got in.

"Where to?" The man at the front of the vehicle asked us. I was still confused as to how this worked. And how Blaise, of all people, who hated Muggles, knew how this worked.

"219 East 44th," He said, "and quickly."

We took off into the traffic-filled streets. Neither of us said much, Blaise just held my hand and made sure I was okay. Occasionally he would look at me and I would look back, giving him a small smile.

We arrived on a street still near the city, with towering skyscrapers. We pulled up to one of the taller ones and got out. I wasn't sure how, or when for that matter, but Blaise pulled out Muggle money it would seem and paid the man. He thanked us and we got out.

"Blaise, where are we?" I asked him.

"Follow me." Was all he said back.

We walked inside the large, towering building, and were met with a gorgeous foyer. I didn't have time to stop and look at everything, as Blaise grabbed my hand and pulled me toward two metallic doors. He pressed a button and it lit up.

"Elevator." He told me. As if I would know what that it.

Soon, we heard a ding noise, and the doors opened away from themselves. I was in awe at this, clearly, it was not magic, but it seemed like it to me. While Blaise loathed the Muggles, I found them rather interesting. It was something he needed to work on in all honesty. But changing one's upbringing was the least of my worries as we climbed onto the "elevator."

Blaise pressed a button that read "30."

There was a slight lurch, and then we were soaring upward.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" I inquired.

"In a moment, don't worry you'll understand soon." Again, no answer. I was getting annoyed but held my tongue.

Unsure of where to go next after the doors reopened. Blaise took my hand and led me all the way down a corridor. He stopped in front of a door and grabbed a key, again that I did not know he had, and opened the door. We walked into a beautiful home. Although clearly it was not a normal home, I could feel the magic in the area. This home had been made to look as though it belongs to a rich, pureblood family. Which I would assume it did, as Blaise and his mother were extremely well off.

Blaise closed the door behind us and walked further into, what I would assume is the Muggle equivalent of a small house.

"Mother?" He called out and I all but choked on my own spit.

Of all the times I would meet his mother. Of course, it had to be at the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise's mother walked out of, what looked like a kitchen area. She was tall and thin like her son, but also she was beautiful. She looked as though she hadn't aged since she went to Hogwarts. I had only heard of her beauty from others, but seeing her in person was a confirmation of that.

Blaise walked forward and hugged his mother deeply. She looked up suddenly, and her persona changed. I stood there, slightly awkward and waved, unsure of what exactly I should do.

"Mother, this is Emerald. The girl I was telling you about over holiday." He explained, although she still seemed extremely uninterested in the girl who had taken a portion of her son's attention.

"Hi, Mrs. Zabini. It's nice to meet you." I held a hand out for her to shake, which she seemed to reluctantly take.

"Mother, we got away." Blaise started to explain as we walked toward a sitting area.

Blaise's mother sat in a red, velvet love seat. But she sat most elegantly, it was almost as if she floated down.

I followed Blaise to the opposite couch, which was a deep black, rather than red.

"Zanry!" She called out and suddenly a wrinkly, little house-elf appeared. She seemed to be wearing an old potato sack, and a bow on one of her ears that looked as if it was made from old teabags.

"Yes, miss?" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Fetch us all tea." Mrs. Zabini ordered her and soon she disappeared and reappeared, but this time with a tray of tea and biscuits.

We all sat in silence for a few moments as the house-elf, Zanry, made Blaise's mother her tea. I looked up at his mother, only to see her already looking at me. As if trying to judge my character, and make assumptions. Granted, I was sitting here making that assumption of her.

"Where are you from Emerald?" She suddenly asked me. I gave a small jump, unprepared for the question.

"Scotland ma'am." Was all I responded with, unsure if that was what she meant.

"No, I mean your family. Your heritage. Are you a Pureblood?" She pried more as she sipped her tea.

I felt uneasy, but next to me Blaise seemed unphased as if he was used to this.

"Yes, I am a Pureblood. My father is the Minister of Magic." I spoke out, and she lowered her teacup and analyzed me as if making sure I wasn't lying.

Blaise tensed next to me when I said whose daughter I was, but it wasn't like it was a secret anymore. Everyone would know soon enough.

My father. I realized he had no idea where I was, or who I was with. He didn't even know I was dating Blaise. I thought.

The house-elf finally handed me and Blaise our tea and excused herself to prepare Supper. I looked at a Grand Father Clock ticking away in the corner and realized it was only 5:00 pm. How strange it is, I knew America was on the opposite side of the globe, but never thought I, myself, would be here. It was merely 9:00 pm when Blaise and I left Hogwarts.

"The minister's daughter." She finally said after what seemed like minutes.

"And what might the minister's daughter be doing here, Blaise." Looking at his left forearm, which was currently covered by his long sleeves.

She didn't know. He hadn't told her that he defied You-Know-Who. He didn't tell her that he chose me, chose freedom, over serving the Dark Lord.

"We fled Hogwarts. Dumbledore is dead, Snape killed him." Was all he responded to her.

"Well it would seem, not only Draco failed his mission, but you as well." She was now glaring at me and I realized something.

It wasn't the fact Blaise didn't turn me into He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, it was the fact that besides me, Blaise and his mother were now fugitives.

"Supper is ready!" The house-elf had returned suddenly, and Mrs. Zabini got up, walking toward what I assumed to be the dining room. I looked at Blaise.

"We won't be able to stay here."

He got up and followed to where his mother had gone, and I followed suit.

He was right, and it was clear he did not trust his mother now.


	3. Chapter 3

Supper was a quiet affair, filled with awkward, tense silence. Blaise's mother drank red wine with her roasted potatoes and almost rare meat. I said nothing as I sat across from Blaise. I ate my food as silently as possible as if that would stop the constant stares from his mother. I was more stressed about the fact we might not be returning to Hogwart's in the Fall. I wouldn't finish my education. I would never become a MediWizard... at least not right now.

Blaise cleared his throat between Supper and dessert, which was treacle tarts. 

"Mother," he began. "I need to access my bank fund."

I sat there and stared. I needed to get to Gringotts and empty my account now, but that's more dangerous than anything right now. Death Eaters would probably be prowling up and down Diagon Alley and Blaise and I were most likely at the top of their list.

She set her wine glass down, only for Zanry to fill it again, for the fifth time.

"And why is that Blaise. Surely you don't think you can leave? You'd be killed. I would lose yet another man in my life, the only one I have truly loved, besides your father of course." She responded, declining a tart from the house-elf.

Blaise did not respond immediately, I could see the gears turning in his head. He was trying to think of a response.

"Do the wizards here not use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts? Surely, emptying my Vault at Gringotts would be a better plan. Emerald should empty her's as well." I glared at him, why would he bring me into it.

His mother was not fond of the fact Blaise and I were close. I felt the key necklace press against my collar bone under my shirt. I could see the outline of the lock Blaise had under his. There was a small tint of color, from where the lock still glowed blue.

I doubt informing his mother we love one another would be the best plan right now. We hadn't even actually said it to one another anyway.

There was a small silence that fell upon us again, and I took it upon myself to finally speak,

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Zabini." I said, and Blaise smiled slightly at my action.

She nodded,

"Yes, it is. My home is England is much larger, of course, and much more beautiful. It is a shame I had to leave it. Several generations of Zabini's lived there. Of course, Blaise's father was the last, before him. He left the estate to him in his will, for when he came of age. I hope once this pointless war ends, we might return there. Where Blaise can also finish his studies and become Minister of Magic."

I saw Blaise tense at that. Either his mother was unaware he wanted to be a Potions Master, or she elected to ignore that decision.

"Mother, my studies are the least of our worries right now we-"

He was cut off by his mother who raised her hand to silence him.

"No. Your studies were the priority before we had to join the Dark Lord. You had a job, and you failed it, Blaise. You think saving this girl, protecting her, was the right thing to do." She was talking very calmly, and now I see there Blaise's silent rage comes from.

"What will happen when they come searching for her? Surely you don't believe they won't find her. Or you for that matter. My allegiance is with the Dark Lord. But, you are my son, and I love you dearly, otherwise, I would not have fled to safety in this God-forsaken country."

I slowly inched myself down in the seat I resided in. She was right. With me being here, they were at a higher risk of being captured and killed. Not before Bellatrix most likely tortured them for information, however.

"You may both stay here tonight. But I will not have her stay here, she is a threat to me. And to you. You must live to fulfill your father's dying wish. You must beg for the Dark Lord's forgiveness." She stood to leave the room.

"I will have Zanry make up the extra bedroom for you Emerald. Blaise, you may take the couch." She turned directly to me this time.

"I wish more than anything I could protect you, my dear. But in the current time we live in, I must keep to my loyalties, and protect the only man I have left in my life. I hope you understand." She spoke with a caring tone for once.

While I could tell she did not like me, she was only doing this to protect her son.

She left the dining room, and Zanry quickly cleared the table, and it was spotless. I was then led by Blaise to the extra bedroom, which was as spotless at the rest of the home, or apartment as Blaise had told me in the privacy of the room.

We closed the door behind us, and he quickly pulled me into his arms and held me close. Silent tears fell down my face. From fear? Anger? Confusion? I was unsure. But Blaise was right. We couldn't stay here. While his mother might not hate me completely, I have no doubt she would send a letter to the Death Eaters I was here, just to protect her son. With good reason, if I dragged him down with me, this mess might end in his death, and I loved him too much for that to happen.

He pulled away from me and grabbed my face, wiping the tears that still fell.

"We have to leave tonight. There's no way she hasn't most likely sent an owl or some sort of message to the Dark Lord and his followers." He seemed stressed as if he wanted to cry.

He knew if he came with me and left his mother, he would be betraying her and she might never forgive him.

"Blaise, I will leave, you stay here. Protect your mother, I can't lose you and you would hate yourself if you left your mother."

He kissed me, in what seemed like days since he had last, but had only been hours.

"I am not leaving you," he pulled the lock necklace, out from under his shirt, and it glowed brightly in the low lighted room.

"I love you, I will not leave you to do this on your own."

With that, we devised a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise came back into the bedroom carrying what seemed like a small bag and handed it to me.

"I knew I might need this when I moved my mother here, I packed it with my things. It's a tent." He said.

I shoved it in my purse along with food and other essentials we might need. Who knew how long we would be gone.

"Blaise," I said and he turned to look at me. "We should go to the Weasley's."

I hadn't forgotten about my host family. They might be extremely worried about me, or worse, they think I'm dead. I saw Blaise clearly did not like this idea. A Pureblood, with prejudices against everyone who did not agree with his morals, going to a family of supposed Blood Traitors.

Now that I think about it, what does he think of me? I am a 'blood traitor', yet he was still with me.

"You're right, but how would we go about that."

I was shocked he agreed. But he was right. We needed to get out of this apartment without his mother knowing, Apparate back to Diagon Alley, get into Gringotts, and get to the Burrow.

"How much more do we need to pack into my bag?" I asked, not quite giving him an answer.

He grabbed a few more food items from the kitchen and we put them in my bag before we ensured our wands were on us. I looked at the clock that sat on the nightstand and it read 9:00 pm. Gringotts would open in five hours, at seven o'clock in the morning. I learned New York was five hours behind London.

"How do we get out of here without your mother detecting us?" Now I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak, that would be extremely easy.

"Zanry." Blaise said, and with a pop, the sweet house-elf appeared. It made me happy that Blaise and his mother did not seem to torture and abuse the poor creature.

"Yes, Master?" She squeaked.

"Can you apparate us to London, England?" He inquired of her.

House-elf magic was stronger and different than that of Wizard magic. She looked unsure, almost afraid to disobey her authority figure, Mrs. Zabini.

"Master's, mother would not like that very much. Zanry does not want to anger the Miss." She coward away from Blaise as if that might make the situation easier on her.

"Can you apparate us outside the apartment? We need some fresh air." I cut Blaise off before he could get frustrated with the house-elf.

She nodded, seeming to like that idea better. Blaise and I double-checked the room, and it was that moment I realized how tired I was. Before we could leave, however, we heard a noise. We looked at one another, knowing immediately what it was. Someone apparated into the apartment.

|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise shut the lights off quickly and pulled me into him close to the door so we could listen. Whoever it was, was wearing boots, but they walked quietly as if not to disturb those here.

"Zanry, see who it is," Blaise whispered, and she disappeared.

The footsteps were getting closer, and I found myself pushing into Blaise more, wanting his protection. They stopped, not by our door but a short way down the hall.

I heard Blaise's mother talk.

"Greyback, how are you?" Her voice got closer, they were walking down the hall toward us.

I felt Blaise grab his wand from his pocket and I did the same. If we would have to fight to leave, we would. Fenrir Greyback was one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world, he was a werewolf and I knew he had turned Remus Lupin to one as a child as well.

They were right outside our room now, Blaise moved us to the opposite side of the door, so if it opened we would be behind it. But the voices continued down the hall.

"The study," he whispered into my ear.

We both let out a sigh of relief, but we needed to leave. Now.

"Zanry, fetch us tea." His mother called out down the hall before we heard another door close.

"Shit, we can't use her now, and more than likely she's going to tell my mother we're trying to leave." He was frustrated I could tell.

"Come on," I whispered, and opened the door quietly.

I looked down the hallway and saw light coming from under one of the doors.

That must be the study.

We quickly walked out of the room and toward the living room when I stopped short. Someone was sitting on the black velvet couch.

And that someone was Bellatrix LeStrange.

We were stunned. Why were Fenrir Grayback and Bellatrix here? What were we going to do? Either of them could easily kill us.

I turned to Blaise and gave him a look as if to say, "follow my lead." And he nodded in understanding.

I walked back to the bedroom where we had been and closed the door behind us.

"Lumos," I said, and my wand lit up. I walked to the large doors that overlooked the city and opened them as quietly as I could. I stepped out into the breeze that blew through. Blaise followed suit.

I tried my hardest to think of a plan. Blaise was behind me watching the door, ready to stun anyone who stepped through it. I looked down and saw there were no other balconies. It was a charm that hid us from the outside world. That was why no other balconies on this building.

I took a deep breath and thought. If only we had... I stopped.

Of course! I'm such an idiot.

I dropped my bag and opened it quickly.

"Blaise!" I whispered, he turned quickly to me.

But before I could say anything, the hall light turned on. We were about to be in a mess of trouble.

"Quick, here!" I yanked his Nimbus 2002 out of my purse and threw it at him, he was stunned.

I quickly pulled my broom out and closed my bag just as the door to the bedroom slammed open. Standing there, were Fenrir Grayback, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Blaise's mother. Both with their wands out, ready to use.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaise, step away from that girl." His mother spoke out in a demanding voice.

In her eyes, I saw pure fear. Fear that her baby boy could potentially die right now. But I wasn't about to let that happen.

"She needs to come with us, Blaise." Bellatrix finally spoke out.

I could see Blaise unsure of how to get himself out of this situation. I quickly looked around the area where we were and saw at the end of the bed, a bench. My wand gripped tightly in my right hand, raised toward the others. Blaise looked at me as if I lost my mind, but he made no move to stop me. Fenrir took a step forward before Bellatrix stopped him.

"Look at the little brat. I think she can stand up to us, don't try it. We need you alive, not dead." She sneered at me.

"Blaise get ready," I lowered my wand slightly toward the bench and before anyone could stop me. "Confringo!"

A blast came out of my wand and lit the bench up, it was enough to cause a diversion because the next thing I did was lift-off on my broom into the air with Blaise.

We soared over New York, trying to get as much distance between us and that apartment as possible.

"We have to land somewhere!" I shouted over the Blaise who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

His mother had betrayed him, but here he was thinking he was in the wrong.

"There." I pointed to an alleyway where he and I landed.

We quickly put our brooms back in my bag and took off in a bit of a hurry into the crowds of people on sidewalks. I grabbed Blaise's hand and he gripped mine tightly so as to not lose me. We stopped in front of a little coffee shop, where we went in to get something to drink.

"Two coffee's," I told the girl behind the counter, who looked like she did not want to be there.

We sat at a table, still shaken up after what happened. I opened my bag and pulled a hat out and gave it to Blaise. He put it on without even asking what it was for. We sat in silence until the girl brought us our drinks and Blaise paid her.

"We have to leave, now," I whispered, just in case there were prying ears, he nodded in agreement and took a sip of his coffee.

"We will have to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room, otherwise we can't leave just yet. Gringotts won't be open." He said.

I didn't respond. I sat and drank my coffee, I hated black coffee, but I was too worried about us being hunted in an unfamiliar city right now to notice.

Blaise tensed up across from me and lowered his head quickly. Two men had just walked in and I could tell he knew who they were. They sat at the table directly across from us, on the other side of the cafe.

I knew something bad was about to happen, but what's worse is a Muggle in the crossfire. I guess she realized she could be doing something better because she walked in the back room. I grabbed Blaise's hands and he looked up at me slightly and knew what I was about to do. Before the men could even get their wands out of their pockets, we were gone with a crack.

|<>|<>|<>|

The Burrow, as magnificent as I last saw it, stood looming over an empty field. Blaise and I landed in the front yard and before we knew it, the lights were on.

Someone knew we were here.

"Put your wand away," I ordered Blaise as I shoved mine in my pocket, as to not draw attention to myself.

Mr. Weasley came running out.

"Emerald?" He called out as soon as he saw it was me.

Mrs. Weasley followed suit looking just as worried at the fact two Hogwarts students had just landed on her porch step.

"Why aren't you at Hogwarts?!" She cried at us.

It was clear that the news of Dumbledore had gotten out, Mrs. Weasley had obviously been crying, and Mr. Weasley still had work clothes on. Clearly he had just come home to tell them the news. I collapsed in Mrs. Weasley's arms and cried from the amount of stress and anxiety Blaise and I had been through that night.

She held me. Her and Mr. Weasley gazed uncertainly at Blaise, who looked very awkward standing there.

"Both of you come inside, we need to discuss some things." Mr. Weasley said and led the way for us.

I was still shaking and crying, but Mrs. Weasley handed me off to Blaise who wrapped his arm around me and held me close as we walked into the home. It was just how I remembered it. Dishes were washing, a blanket seemed to be being made in the corner, and in the fireplace, a roaring blaze was lit by Mr. Weasley who gestured for us to sit down on the couch. We sat down and Mrs. Weasley gave me a blanket, which Blaise instantly wrapped around me.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley demanded.

I began explaining last night to them. How we fled to New York only for a short while before Bellatrix and Fenrir showed up and his mother tried to give me to them. Blaise tensed up at the choice of words I used but said nothing. After telling the whole story, Mr. Weasley asked Blaise to lift up his sleeves, which he did without a word.

"So, you don't have the mark?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. I did not complete the mission he asked of me. I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to Emerald." He explained.

Mrs. Weasley seemed unsure of my choices in men currently, but Mr. Weasley paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Ron and Ginny will be back tomorrow. We'll have to wait for them to tell us the rest of what happened. Until then I suggest we all get some rest." He said, "Blaise, we don't mind you staying here, but if you don't mind, I would like to give you a bit of Veritaserum. We don't want to risk anything."

I was shocked at the fact they would ask him that, but Blaise agreed with no hesitation. Mr. Weasley fetched a small vile, containing a small portion of a wickedly strong potion. He drank it and soon the effect began.

Mr. Weasley asked him a series of questions, ensuring he would not betray us. Give away my secret or whereabouts. It was excruciating to see how thorough they were being with him. But soon it was over.

"Very well, we will figure out sleeping arrangements in the morning. Emerald dear, if you'd like to freshen up in the bathroom, please go ahead. You already know which room you'll be in." Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Blaise, you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight until we figure out what we're going to do."

Both soon went upstairs to their room and we heard the door close. I kissed Blaise and said I would come back after my shower. Being able to close the door and turn the water as far over as it would do, created instant steam. It relaxed my tension, but I still felt it there. My thoughts were overtaking my mind.

What were we going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

After my shower, I walked back downstairs to see Blaise laying under a blanket on the couch. Before he could even lift the blanket for me to join him, I flopped on top of him, causing him to lose his breath but also chuckle. He kissed the top of my head and held me close to him. I could hear his heart beating so fast out of his chest.

He ran his fingers through my freshly washed hair and I breathed in his cologne.

"You need to shower Blaise," I said to him, looking up from where I was burying my face.

He looked exhausted, like a little kid who didn't want to take a nap. His brown eyes glowed gold in the firelight like they always did.

"I'll be okay, you need to go to sleep." He responded.

I didn't want to leave him, he was warm and I was comfortable here, but I knew there would be hell to pay if we were found sleeping together in the Weasley's home. I slowly, rather reluctantly, got up from the couch but sat next to him first, before heading to bed.

I leaned down and kissed him softly. What felt like minutes, was mere seconds before I pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered, then I stood up and walked to the bedroom Hermione and I had shared.

As soon as my face hit the pillow, I was out like a light, but that didn't stop the nightmare.

I tossed and turned all night. Dreams of my father being captured, tortured, and killed, all to find out where I was, and where Harry was. I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat and looked out the window. I saw the sun peeking over the hedge in the Weasley's yard, and I could hear pots and pans moving around in the kitchen.

I opened my bag and looked inside for another change of clothes, both for me and Blaise.

"Accio clothes," I said, and a shirt and shorts popped out for me, along with clothes for Blaise.

I walked downstairs after changing and going about my morning routine, throwing my messy curls into a high ponytail. My deep red hair swished back and forth behind me as I walked toward the living room. Blaise was folding the blanket he had used and threw it over the back of the couch. I came up behind him, hugging him good morning.

He turned around and gave me a morning kiss and smiled. As if our worlds weren't slowly crashing around us.

"Here, go upstairs and shower. Third floor, second door on your right," I told him, giving him a change of clothes. "Your toiletries are already in there as well."

"Oh my God, thank you, love." He kissed my head, grabbed his clothes, and quickly moved upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," she said to me as I sat down at their large, long table.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." I smiled at her.

I could tell there was still a slight tension in the air about the whole situation, but that didn't stop her from dropping large plates of pancakes, sausages, eggs, biscuits, and any other breakfast food you could think of on the table.

I looked at her slightly confused as to why there was so much food.

"Fred and George are on their way, they decided not to have their shop open today, with Ron and Ginny coming back. They wanted to be here, they should be here soon. Fleur and Bill will also be here soon. They've gotten engaged, lots of wedding plans to get to it would seem." She explained, going back to cleaning some of the dishes, but with a quick wave of her wand, she had set the table.

I could tell she still didn't like the idea of Fleur and Bill, but I was happy the two of them got engaged. At least another happy couple wouldn't be too bad.

As soon as several plates hit the table, a loud crack filled the room. Two tall, lanky, red-haired boys appeared out of nowhere. Fred and George apparated into the kitchen, giving Mrs. Weasley a fright.

"How many times have I told you, boys, not to do that!" She all but yelled at them.

Blaise had clearly just finished up in the shower and came downstairs slightly confused. Fred and George hadn't seen him yet, but they came over to greet me. I stood up smiling at seeing them both. I hadn't seen them since last summer before we all left for Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. I thought, but it was quickly pushed from my mind.

"Emerald!" They said simultaneously, pulling me in for a crushing hug.

"Hi, guys," I said laughing and hugging them back.

They pulled away and turned around when they finally saw Blaise. Both taken aback by the fact Blaise Zabini was in their house, they both slowly looked at me. Turned back to Blaise, back to me, then back to him one more time. Before both having large grins on their faces. I knew immediately I was not going to like this outcome. They walked around to the other side of the table and took their seats next to one another.

"Emerald! We didn't know you had brought a guest," Fred started.

"Had we known, we would've dressed nicer." George finished.

Blaise stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do until Mrs. Weasley intervened.

"You two leave them alone. Blaise dear, come eat some breakfast, you're looking awfully skinny." She smiled at him, although I could tell it was slightly forced.

I took a seat and started piling food on when Blaise sat next to me doing the same.

"So, tell us," George started, "why are the two of you here, but our dear brother and sister are not?"

I finished eating my pancake but felt Blaise tense next to me. He didn't want to have more people judge him, but at the same time, he was wearing a t-shirt and clearly had no dark mark. I began explaining from the beginning of last year to the now to the boys, halfway through Bill and Fleur walked in, followed by Tonks and Remus Lupin. Soon the whole table was listening to the entire story of Blaise and I getting together and fleeing to America, only to quickly turn around because of his mom's betrayal.

I could tell Blaise wanted to stop talking about what had happened, but at the same time I knew, he knew, we had no choice currently.

"I'll go today and get all of your money out of your accounts," Bill said. No one here besides Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley last night, seemed suspicious of Blaise.

If anything they were more shocked at the fact we had been dating and no one really knew.

"Thank you, Bill," I smiled at him. Fleur was sitting next to me, and I asked her when their wedding was.

"August first," she said in her thick French accent. She then started talking to me about wedding details, as Bill and Remus began talking to Blaise about the Dark Lord. Tonks also stopped eating long enough to listen to their conversation.

Mrs. Weasley left a few minutes ago to head to King's Cross Station to pick Ron and Ginny up, but I learned Hermione would be coming in a few weeks, which meant Harry probably would be too. Blaise was shy at first, not wanting to discuss matters he was trying to get away from, but I think he realized that at this point, it didn't matter. We were stuck and we had to make adjustments.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Hello everyone! Long time no see. In this story, it's all from Emerald's POV. I might throw Blaise's POV in there at some point, but I'm not sure. This story will start out slow, and I know the beginning in New York was probably confusing, but I realized too late I needed to follow the seventh book. Which is when this will take place.

I am also aware that the New York part doesn't make sense and I know that unless they are VERY skilled Wizards or Witches, cannot apparate over continents, but again. I was trying to fill in holes that might not make sense. 

The story will pick up soon, I promise. I think within the next chapter or two I'm going to skip like a month to where Hermione and Harry are there, then everything will fall in line with the books. I am also re-reading the books now since I'm home from university with nothing else to do. I'm currently on the Chamber of Secrets though, so I have a bit of a way to go until I re-read the Deathly Hallows. So not everything might be accurate, but I am going to try and remember.

If you're here from reading Emerald, thank you for waiting the years it's taken for me to get here. And if you recently read Emerald, and wanted a sequel, well you're lucky you didn't wait five years. But welcome to the train wreck I call life lol.

Again, like and vote guys! Let's see if we can't get this one ranked too like my other stories.

xoxo Liv


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Weasley soon returned with a distraught Ginny and Ron, overall, looking like he hadn't slept at all. They quickly sat down and ate some breakfast when Ron noticed Blaise and me.

"You two!" He all but shouted down the table, getting up angrily and walking toward us.

Bill and Remus quickly stood up to intervene.

"Ron, calm down," Remus spoke, being the calm man he always is.

"Ron, stop it this instant." Mrs. Weasley started walking toward him looking frustrated.

That didn't stop Ron, he was looking at me pissed and at Blaise like he wanted to kill him. He broke through Bill and Remus trying to hold him back and starting to come straight at us. I stood up.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted at him pointing my wand, and he froze.

The room was deathly silent. Ron could not move his body, but his eyes moved back and forth. He lay immobilized on the ground. I looked at him angrily, and he knew that he could not take me on alone. Next to Hermione, I was one of the top Witches in Hogwarts last year, having passed my OWLs with flying colors, the year prior.

"Finite Incantatem," Remus said, pointing his wand at Ron.

Ron got off the floor where his body had fallen and glared at me.

"Why is this Death Eater in my home. Around my family. Where even were you last night Emerald? With him?" He pointed at Blaise. "Were you up in the Astronomy Tower, where Snape murdered our Headmaster?"

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him. I was about to go off when Mrs. Weasley intervened, hitting her son with a feather duster.

"You leave them alone Ronald Weasley!" She kept hitting him over the head and everyone started laughing.

Soon after we all calmed down and Remus explained the situation to Ron. Afterward, Bill left to head to Gringotts and Fleur sat down with Ginny and me to discuss wedding plans. Tonk and Remus had left shortly before Bill, claiming they had to do work for the Order of the Phoenix. I hadn't learned what that was until today. They explained it was an organization that existed when You-Know-Who had first come into power. Remus seemed extremely tired and sad talking about the days when it was him, James (Harry's father), Sirius (Harry's Godfather), and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew ended up betraying the lot of them, giving the Dark Lord information to where James and Lily had been living. This gave him access to their home, where they ultimately died, and Sirius died just last year. I know it must be hard, he's the last of his friend group and I doubt anyone has asked him in a long time if he was okay.

However, Tonks did inform me as they were leaving, she and Remus were planning on getting married and I was happy for her. As Fleur was explaining her wedding gown to Ginny and me, I looked at Blaise who had stepped up to help Mrs. Weasley with whatever tasks she needed completing. Ron was still unhappy with the situation, but soon the two of them were being civil and de-gnoming the yard. I felt myself longing to be happy, as happy as Fleur and Bill are, Tonks and Remus, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I want that with Blaise, but I knew it would be a long time before any of that happened, especially now.

Ron and Blaise came in a while later, both sweating and excused themselves to go shower. And I turned to Ginny and began talking to her, asking her about how she and Harry were doing, and regretting it almost immediately. The pure anger, then a wave of sadness that covered her face told me all that I needed to know.

"He broke up with me this morning by the Black Lake." She told me and left it at that.

She then began to ask me about Blaise and wanted to hear the story of New York from me, rather than anyone else. At that point, Ron and Blaise had come downstairs, and it seems that Ron had calmed down more and was talking to him about Quidditch.

I missed playing Quidditch. The feeling of flying so high and falling into a nosedive gave you the feeling of euphoria. Seven people to a team. One Seeker, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper. A family I never knew I had, and might never know again. My mind trailed back to my friends, to Ravenclaw tower, a home I miss dearly and can never return to. I must have looked sad, because Blaise stood up from the couch and grabbed my hand, ushering for me to follow him.

We walked upstairs and I brought him to the room I sleep in, and Hermione usually does as well. We both sat on my bed and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I feel like we haven't talked in ages," he began. "I wish we could go back to that day in the library before all of this happened. Where I could hold you and we were happy."

I remember that clearly. We hadn't said 'I love you' yet since the necklaces weren't shining, but he and I had been studying for our NEWTs and just relaxing. He had gotten tired of studying and convinced me to sit in his lap where we just cuddled for a while and I ended up falling asleep. That night we went back to his dorm, and I fell asleep against him. Looking back I think that was when I realized I started to love Blaise.

He must have noticed me deep in thought, because the next moment, he poked my side and I moved around, ticklish. This asshole smiled wickedly.

"Are you ticklish Emerald?" He asked me.

"No," I said quickly, as I saw a glint of evil in his eyes, I knew what was about to happen.

I took off out of the room and down the stairs, with him closely following me. However, my clumsy ass ran into the living room, tripped over Ginny who was playing Wizard's Chess with Ron and landed on my face. Blaise was following close behind and bent down to make sure I was okay. Ginny was too busy laughing at me to care and Ron just looked confused as to what just happened.

"Yeah, the only thing hurt is my pride," I responded from my demise on the floor.

"Okay good," Blaise said and then he started to tickle me.

Ginny and Ron started laughing as I couldn't control mine, and after that, we all spent the day together, talking about life, and what might happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now mid-July at the Weasley home and people were moving around getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Charlie, a Weasley I hadn't met besides Percy, was going to be here soon since he was Bill's best man. Mrs. Weasley was finishing making alterations for Ginny's bridesmaid gown and would make adjustments for Fleur's younger sister when she arrived.

Tonks and Remus stopped by quite a lot and I think they had already been married, but were keeping it on the down-low. Blaise and I had been spending a lot of time together, growing closer and falling more in love with one another. Hermione had shown up about a week ago, and just as Ron had been, she was skeptical of Blaise at first but soon grew to understand what he had been through.

The only one we were missing was Harry. Harry would be the harder one to convince that Blaise was not bad. He believed anyone who was in Slytherin, anyone who had ties to the Malfoy's was immediately bad, no matter what. News flash Harry, not everyone in Slytherin was evil.

That night several new people arrived at the Burrow. We all sat in the living room, crowding together.

"We've got to move him. Now." Alastor Moody spoke in his edgy voice.

He was supposedly a Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts in their Fourth Year, but as it turned out. He was not who he said he was. Instead, he had been kidnapped and held captive by Barty Crouch Jr., who turned out to be a Death Eater. Because of this, Cedric Diggory died at the hand of the Dark Lord who had been brought back by Peter Pettigrew.

"Alastor, it's too dangerous. What would we even do?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Molly, we don't have another window. Snape believes we will be moving him on his birthday. And I've got no doubt he's already informed the Dark Lord." Moody responded.

I sat next to Blaise, squished between him and the twins as we watched what happened. As Moody began to tell us the plan the short man, Mundungus Fletcher, had suggested to him.

"On July 27, several bunches of us will head off to Little Whinging and remove Potter from his home. I've already sent him an Owl explaining everything, he's got to get his family out of there before then. Make sure they're safe." He started, "we'll be using a Polyjuice Potion to remain undetected."

"Professor, what do you mean?" Hermione asked him

"Seven Potter's," he began. "Six of you will drink the potion and turn in to Harry. It'll throw off the Death Eaters because once we're all up in the air, he's a free-range chicken. They'll be waiting for him."

He explained who would be going with who, and on what.

"Emerald, you'll be staying here with Molly. They can't know you're here, otherwise, we'll have another crisis on our hands. With your father still alive, you can still be used against him." Moody said to me.

He spoke as if my father was going to die, but he's an Auror. My father may not look it, but I knew he was tougher than most. While I hadn't been to actually send an Owl to my father. Those that work at the Ministry, that we trust, got word to him. He knows I am alive and safe, but he knows I am also in grave danger if anyone knew where I was. Blaise however, is not so lucky. Much to my distaste, Moody has included him in the plan to ensure he really is on our side. Blaise, being the proud, dumbass he is, agreed.

"The groupings are as follows," Moody whisked up a blackboard and started writing it.

"Hagrid," he looked at the tall, half-giant standing in the corner.

Even in the taller portion of the home, our Care of Magical Creatures professor had to crouch.

"You'll be taking Potter in that motorcycle of yours. He'll be the most protected with you. Hermione, you and Kingsley Shacklebolt will go on a Thestral." He continued, as Hermione smiled politely at a tall, black man standing by Remus.

A Thestral, I learned last year in Care of Magical Creatures, was only something people saw when they witnessed death. I had never seen one until then and could not remember when I had seen death. Until I remember watching my mother die of her wounds when I was a child. Not old enough to remember much, but I watched as the light drained from her eyes.

My mother, like my father, was a famous Auror and because of her multiple Death Eaters wound up in Azkaban. But that put her on many of their lists to kill her when they got out. My father did not talk about her much, I believe it hurt him too much, but when he did he told me all about how amazing she was. How she loved me so much and how much it hurt her she had to leave me.

Moody continued writing on the board who would be with who.

"Mundungus, you're with me. Don't need any funny business happening," he said rather harshly to the short oily man sitting on the opposite couch.

Eventually, we had everyone. Bill and Blaise would be going together and Fleur would be staying here with me. Fred would be with Mr. Weasley, George with Remus, and Ron with Tonks. The plan would be carried out in a week's time, July twenty-seventh, which means we had a week to get protective barriers around the Burrow, as well as Portkeys at several different houses.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! So, in this chapter, there is a POV from Blaise. I decided it would make sense, which of course I won't explain why you'll have to read ;)

This chapter was a lot of fun to write! We're finally back on track for the Deathly Hallows! Also, note, I am mainly trying to follow the book, but some things I just need to get through faster, so if it seems more similar to the movies, that's why. Within the coming chapters, I will have a few plot twists and cliffhangers, more drastic than those in Emerald, or the previous chapters. I like to keep things interesting.

But anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to comment on what you think and give it a vote!

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Tonight it was happening. I watched as Blaise and everyone else got ready to leave to pick Harry up. Within the next few hours, everyone would be back here and safe. I watched as Blaise got out of the shower and changed, Hermione was downstairs talking to Ron, so he and I were alone in the bedroom. He walked over to me after pulling a tight shirt over his head. He wasn't extremely buff, but being a Chaser for Slytherin's Quidditch team made him muscular in all the right places. His build was more of that of those Muggle swimmers Hermione always talks about.

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist, as I threw mine lazily behind his neck.

"I love you, promise me you'll be safe?" I kissed his lips softly.

He kissed me back with a sense of urgency. I knew he didn't want to go tonight. While he might be getting along with Ron and Hermione, which shocks me a lot, I knew he still hated Harry. Going to risk his life for him wasn't something he really wanted to do right now. He pulled away from our kiss, much to my dismay.

"I will be, it's going to be a short trip, and then I'll be right back here. In your arms, I promise I'll be as safe as I can. Plus it's Bill and I. If anything happens to either of us, you and Fleur would kill us both." He laughed.

'Sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto. Non voglio mai lasciarti, essere mio per sempre. Ti amo, mio gioiello,' is what he had said to me last night when we were alone in the living room. I asked him what it meant, but he just gave me a goofy grin, indicating he wouldn't tell me.

"When you get back here, we're making out," I told him in the most serious tone I could muster.

He burst out laughing, picking me up, threw me on the bed and started tickling me again causing me to start laughing. But our happiness was short-lived when Hermione walked in to tell Blaise it was time to leave.

We all walked out to the front yard where brooms and Thestral's stood waiting for their riders. I kissed Blaise one last time before he climbed aboard one of the magnificent beasts with Bill. Soon everyone had flown off to Little Whinging, to save Harry Potter from the Dark Lord's clutches. Fleur and I held each other close, as Ginny stood next to me trying to hide her worry.

"Well, nothing will get done if we all stand around waiting!" Mrs. Weasley ushered us all inside and began making a large dinner.

I hope they'll all be okay

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise's POV

-

We flew through the air on a Thestral heading to save the "Chosen One." It was still a load of bullshit if you ask me. I knew we were close as I felt Bill usher the beast to fly lower. Meaning I would be face-to-face with Harry Potter once again. I was dreading this, for one main reason. He was there the night Dumbledore was killed, I saw him underneath us all, standing there wanting to stop what was happening. There's no doubt he didn't see me, standing behind everyone else. The only thing on my mind that night was escaping with Emerald, keeping her safe. Even that failed when we were almost captured in New York.

How could I have been so stupid, to believe my mother would protect Emerald and I? I thought over my mother's betrayal as the eldest Weasley brother brought us in for a landing. I looked around at the Muggle homes and sniffed.

Smells like peasantry.

We got off of the animal and the fourteen of us walked to what I suppose was supposed to be the front door, and Mad-Eye Moody knocked. Harry opened the door looking exhausted, the bags under his vibrant green eyes shown through, what I believed was him trying to look brave.

He was the same age as me, almost a year younger, yet he made the cut to be in the same year as I, at Hogwarts. He was average in height, but I still towered over him at 6'2. Hermione and Ron rushed forward and hugged him tightly, as the rest of us moved into the home. I stayed toward the back, hoping to go unnoticed as long as possible. It was short-lived, for as soon as we all stood around Harry in the living room, he looked at us all and those piercing green eyes landed on me. Immediately, he began to draw his wand, but before he could use it and give up our location to the Ministry for underage wizardry.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione quickly disarmed Harry.

He glared at her and turned back to me.

"What the hell is this righteous git doing here?" He inquired to anyone who dared answer.

Harry was always rather annoying in my opinion. And it wasn't just because he was a Gryffindor, I had hooked up with multiple girls through Fifth Year from Gryffindor before I met Emerald of course. He was lanky, and always gave off the idea he was better than everyone else. Of course, everyone knew who he was when he came to Hogwarts. The Boy Who Lived. My friends and I grew up with stories of him.

At the thought of my friends, however, I stopped...

Do I even have friends anymore?

"He's here to help us protect you, and prove himself to be an ally," Lupin explained to Harry.

Professor Lupin was our third-year professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides Snape, he was the only one who seemed to have an idea of how exactly to teach the class. While of course, I wasn't overly fond of him, he was one of my favorite professors I had ever had. It was clear that although he was still young, the years of transformation had taken its toll on his body. Having taught our class at 34, the last few years have seemed to double that. He had permanent frown lines and it was as though he always believed he might transform, outside of the full moon.

"What do you mean, 'prove himself'?" Harry demanded, "he's a death eater! He was there the night Dumbledore died."

Yeah, saw that one coming.

Before anyone could start questioning me like crazy I spoke up.

"Look, I don't care if you hate me, but as you can see from my arms, I am not a Death Eater. I can explain the night on the Astronomy tower after we have your arse. Need I remind everyone, we have a plan we need to stick to." I said.

And before Harry could complain, Moody backed me up.

"He's right. We haven't got the time for your piss fight. Hermione, you know what to do."

She walked up behind him and yanked some hair out of Harry's head, putting in the Polyjuice Potion Mad-Eye had. Moody explained the plan to Harry, who as usual, objected but it was too late. All of us who were to transform into him took a swig and soon we were off. Dressed identical to the real Harry Potter, and left Little Whinging, flying high, up into the clouds to avoid detection from the Muggles. But that was where all hell broke loose.

Death Eaters, multiple, were flying around in the clouds with us. Flashes of constant light shown through the dense puffs, indicating spells. I gripped my wand tighter and yelled at Bill to keep us steady.

"Stupify!" I yelled out, pointing my wand at a Death Eater who was coming closer to us, and I hit right on my mark as he fell out of the sky.

I aimed at those that flew closest to us. Missing a few, but hitting them the second time I cast a spell. Then I saw him.

A flash of green light as Harry and the Dark Lord's spells collide with one another. Both push back and forth, trying to gain power and overtake the other. Then it was done as if nothing had ever happened. Bill and I flew swiftly to break free of the clouds and noticed Ron and Tonks were the only ones with us. The Polyjuice Potion was beginning to wear off, as I could see Ron's hair.

"Where are the others!" I shouted over the wind to them.

"No clue! We've got to get to our Portkey!" Ron shouted back.

I nodded and Bill and Tonks started flying to where our Portkey would be. All I knew it, we were in danger if they knew that we had moved Harry tonight and the real question was how they all found out.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaise's POV

-

The Portkey was outside a broken down building, in the middle of a field. It was an old tin can that read "TUNA" on the side of it. We dismounted the Thestrals and walked over to it.

"We'll be ready to leave here in a few minutes." Bill looked at his watch.

I stood off to the side slightly, feeling like I didn't belong in this group. Tonks and Fleur had been the nicest to me since I had arrived with Emerald. Ron and the muggle-born Granger warmed up to me slightly, but I still knew they didn't trust me. I still had a lot of explaining to do about being atop that Astronomy tower when Dumbledore was killed. I looked at my three companions and noticed Bill and Tonks talking quietly, continuously averting their eyes away from me when I looked at them. They gestured Ron to come over so they could talk to him, and I started to get a bad feeling about this. I knew I wasn't the most liked person right now, but I'm trying. I don't see a point in leaving me out for important affairs.

"Portkey's ready, let's go, everyone," Bill suddenly said, walking toward the old can.

It was only when I got within grabbing distance it happened.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Tonks pointed her wand at me, and I felt my body seize up. I looked up at my betrayers.

"Sorry mate, but we can't afford for any more of us to die at the hands of the Death Eaters," Bill explained, with a look of regret.

I couldn't move my body, only my eyes. I was able to see the three of them give me one last glance before they disappeared in the blink of an eye. I don't know how long I laid there, until I heard the cackle.

Bellatrix LeStrange and several other men I didn't know the names of were walking over to me. Towering over me who lie in the dirt and grass.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Little blood traitor Zabini." Bellatrix spat at me.

I could feel the curse lifting off of me, as I was regaining movement in my fingers. If I could just get my wand, and my legs free, I might be able to get far enough away to Apparate somewhere, but it was short-lived.

"Pick him up. The Dark Lord will want to see him." Bellatrix's twisted smile is shown in the dark night.

Before anyone could see us, we were gone with a crack.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald's POV

-

One by one people started to return from their journey. George had returned after Harry and Hagrid and was missing an ear. I used some knowledge from studying to be a MediWizard to patch him up, but sadly he'd never have another ear. Fred came back right after with Arthur and was sitting close to his twin now as if he might lose him.

The only ones we were still waiting for were Ron, Tonk, Bill, and Blaise.

Not a moment too soon, we heard the last crack ring through the home, indicating someone had just appeared. 

We all ran out to the yard to greet them all when I noticed somber faces. I looked around at my three friends who just appeared and noticed someone was gone. Blaise was not amongst those who returned. Bill was the first to walk forward.

"Em, we're so sorry, we tried to catch him, but he was blown off..." He trailed off, noticing my face. 

I collapsed on my knees, unsure about how to handle this situation. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. Hermione was the first to walk over and kneel next to me, comforting me in my grief. Ginny came next and had Hermione help me up to bring me inside. They sat me on the couch, threw a blanket on me, and somehow I had a cup of tea in my hand. Only it was actually a glass of Firewhiskey, not tea.

I wasn't sure what to do, I looked over in the corner to see Tonks and Bill talking to Remus, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley. Mad-Eye had also died tonight apparently, that's that Kingsley had told us. 

DEAD. I thought, but Blaise couldn't be dead.

I kept looking at those in the corner and Tonk and Bill looked overly concerned. Ron looked as pale as a ghost as if someone had just fed him a bowl of spiders. 

"Ron, are you okay?" I asked him, Hermione jumped, as if everyone should be asking me if I were okay, I was coping. 

He jumped, startled that someone talked to him, he seemed to become even paler looking at me.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm okay, just seeing someone die again so soon, nerve-wracking," he explained, but it didn't seem like the full truth. 

I excused myself to use the bathroom, worried I was merely overthinking this whole situation, but certain things weren't adding up. How Bill and Tonks kept looking over their shoulders. Remus growing more and more worried. Ron looking as if someone tried to kill him. I gripped the sink and told myself to focus. 

You're a Ravenclaw, figure it out. I told myself, then I looked in the mirror and it hit me.

My necklace still showed a blue hue through my white blouse, Blaise wasn't dead. He couldn't be, he told me this necklace could only be taken off when the light went out, and it hasn't gone out. I reached back, just to try and couldn't take it off. 

Something happened, to Blaise, and someone was lying.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were stressful, to say the least, the Weasley's ran wild around their property preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fleur's parents and little sister arrive about a day ago to prepare for the ceremony. I was miserable of course, the love of my life had been captured and the people I believed to be my friends had lied straight to my face about it. 

I kept my necklace hidden, scared that if I were to confront them about the truth, whatever happened to Blaise might happen to me too. I wasn't sure who I could trust. Mrs. Weasley had been even sweeter to me lately, almost as if she were worried I would implode on myself. Harry's arrival brought a slight awkwardness along with it, as he and I were never the best of friends. Ron seemed to be avoiding me more than he would usually, and Hermione seemed even more on edge.

She had some to me the other night, telling me that if something were to happen, she, Ron, and Harry had to go on a hunt for these, so-called Horcrux's. Before she could even ask, I told her I would be coming with them. She seemed very shocked, almost worrisome, but nonetheless agreed. 

A couple days before the wedding, both the worst and happiest day of my life occurred. My father randomly arrived to the Burrow. I ran outside to hug him but stopped short when I saw how he looked. He was miserable, almost as if he was looking death straight in the eye. 

"Father?" I called out to him, and he gave me a weak smile.

Still, he did not hug me. 

"Hello Emerald, you'd better come inside, this has something to do with you as well." He merely walked passed me, as though I meant nothing.

Putting yet another strong look on my face to prevent more tears from falling. I trailed a little way behind him before heading inside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just as shocked when he asked all of us to sit on the couches. 

"I have come here today, to read you all the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He made a gesture with his wand and several sheets of paper began to float in front of us.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it..."

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive..."

"To Harry James Potter... I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." He ended, explaining that Dumbledore had also left the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to Harry, but stated it was not his to give away.

That made Hermione slightly mad, her voice rose slightly, expressing that it was, in fact, Harry's... however my father explained that the sword was missing. He then turned to me, shocking us all, as Dumbledore did not know me as well as the others.

"To Emerald Myra Scrimgeour... I leave you with this, 'Do not turn a blind eye to those you trust, rather think clearly and the truth will be revealed. A clear mind will show you the answer to what you seek.' May she find these words comforting, as I found them." He finished, closing his will.

"What does that mean Emerald."

I had an idea, since Ron suddenly became very pale, but played it off,

"No idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Ron, Hermione, and Harry left the living room shortly after to head back outside to finish helping set up for Bill and Fleur's wedding. My father sat there awkwardly as if he couldn't stand to see me, let alone be left alone with me.

"Father, what is the matter?" I finally spoke. 

He didn't answer at first, although he did finally look me in the eye. It was as though he had aged twenty years since I saw him last summer. He looks skinnier, more ill, his eyes were no longer lit up with happiness. 

"Is it true?" He finally spoke to me.

"Is 'what' true?" I asked in return, confused as to what he meant.

He glared at me, in my sixteen years of being his daughter, never has this man glared at me. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about Emerald. Don't play dumb with me." He snapped back.

I sat for a moment and thought, I had no idea what he could be talking about except...

Blaise

Of course, I hadn't told him and no doubt Mr. Wesley or someone had told him of our relationship.

"Are referring to Blaise and I's relationship?" I inquired, which only seemed to anger him more because the next thing I know my face was stinging. 

He slapped me.

I put a hand to where he had slapped me and could feel the heat rising to my cheek. It would bruise; with tears in my eyes, I stood to face him. 

"How dare you?" I began, "I have done nothing but worry about you since I got back here and you suddenly decide you hate me?" 

"Do you know what shame you've brought to your family?" He shouted back.

"Shame? What are you talking about?! He's my boyfriend and I love him!"

"What do you know of love? You're only seventeen. Pack your things, you're coming home, where you will stay. I knew that sending you to Hogwarts was a horrid idea." He went to grab my wrist when I wrenched it away. 

I was shouting at this point, people had started to come back inside to see what was happening and I saw Hermione gasp when she saw my face. 

"I know more about love than you," I narrowed my eyes at him, he seemed taken aback by this. "I know how to give love to those who need it most. I know how to actually show true love. Not what you've shown me my whole life. And suddenly because I am with someone you disapprove of, you've finally shown your true colors."

He was at a loss for words, I pulled my necklace from under my shirt and I heard several intakes of breath. They knew I knew, he was alive now. 

"You've never truly loved me like a daughter. You only looked at me and saw my mother, the only woman you've ever truly loved, and you kept me to fill that void." I was crying now. 

He didn't respond, so I turned and left the room, ready to blast my wand at anyone who tried to stop me. I went out to the back-field and sat for what seemed like hours until Ginny came to get me for dinner.

"He left about an hour ago. Didn't say much, but he questioned Harry more. Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow." She helped me up and we headed inside. 

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Blaise's POV

-

It was dark and damp in the Malfoy dungeons. I had been here for maybe a little over a week, although it seemed a lot longer. I was alone, although Draco came to talk to me once a day, much to his aunt's disapproval. However, Draco's mother adored me and shut Bellatrix right up. 

"Let them be, they're best friends, Blaise made a mistake... we all have," Narcissa said once. 

I knew she meant Lucius and the prophecy he was supposed to retrieve for the Dark Lord. I clutched the lock around my neck a little tighter while tears pricked in my eyes. The stinging on my left arm still hasn't left, and I knew it might never leave. How would she react? Would she listen to me try and explain I didn't have a choice? I felt a few tears fall and I quickly wiped them away. 

Draco and I would be heading back to Hogwarts soon. That was what I was informed, which meant they would have to take me to Diagon Alley to get books and other supplies... right?

I was pulled from my train of thought by the sound of metal unlocking. Draco was opening the door to my cell, coming in carrying a tray with what seemed like a pile of sandwiches. He sat across from me. He looked exhausted, as if he was beaten every night, and sent to bed. Only he got no sleep. The bags under his eyes stood out against the contrast of his pale gray eyes. His hair, that he normally kept nice and neat was messy, from hours of running his hands through it no doubt. My hair had grown a bit, but luckily Narcissa knew how to fix that. I now had a pleasant fade for my hair, and I've grown rather fond of it. 

"Anything new going on?" I asked as I took a bite of a roast beef sandwich. 

"We're going to Diagon Alley today. Mother has insisted on you coming, but Bellatrix didn't like the idea and is coming with us." He responded, not grabbing any sandwiches.

I rolled my eyes. Bellatrix was a psychopathic bitch, yes. However, I knew she wouldn't do anything to me. I was an asset now, they were sending me back to Hogwarts, sending me to finish my original task, even though we aren't sure if Emerald would even be back this year. Before I started crying again I changed the subject.

"Snape is headmaster now, right?" I finished my first sandwich and moved onto another.

I only ate maybe twice a day, I was trying to fill up as much as I could. 

"Yeah, he's there on the Dark Lord's orders. He's also sent the Carrow's." He signed deeply at that. 

Amycus Carrow and his sister Alecto weren't quite as psychotic as Bellatrix, but they weren't exactly sane either. I can only imagine what horrors the Hogwarts students will face this year. 

"What's going to happen, Draco?" I asked, standing up as he did too, finishing my lunch.

"I'm not sure, but stay here. I'll be back to get you in a bit, then we'll head out."

"Draco? What's the date of today?"

"August 23." He walked out without a second glance.

Please, Emerald, stay safe.

I thought, sitting back on the ground, waiting for a glimmer of hope to return to the world, the Dark Mark on my arm still stinging me in my thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Diagon Alley was relatively empty. We walked through the deserted street, sad; there were no children chasing each other around, people eating at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Flourish and Blotts was nearly empty as we grabbed the necessary books for the school year. 

I ensured my hood on my jacket was covering the majority of my face as I walked to Gringotts to empty what was left in my bank. Bill only brought me a small portion, assuming I would not need the rest of it. 

Jokes on them. I thought.

I quickly entered Vault 698 and emptied in completely into my bag. I hurried along, out of the bank avoiding eyes that followed my every move. My red hair fighting to fall around my face. I did not want anyone who might be lurking to see me. 

As I made my way back toward the Weasley's, who I saw were making their way into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I began heading in that direction when I stopped and looked to my right. Across from Eeylops Owl Emporium, there was a Wizard Hairdressers shop. I had never noticed it before and decided to check it out. I walked in and there was an older witch getting her hair intricately curled. 

"Hi dear! How can I help you?" A younger red-haired witch across the counter asked me with a smile. 

I stopped for a moment and thought. Going over in my head countless times if this might be a good idea, or wondering if I should just leave.

"Can you all dye hair, as well as cut it?" I inquired, the weight of my money evident now. 

She smiled widely as I dropped the hood of my jacket.

"Your hair is so gorgeous! Are you sure you would want to cut and dye it?" She asked coming to take a closer look, "May I?" She asked to touch it and I nodded.

She moved my hair and felt the weight of it, the long layers falling back onto my lower back as she dropped it.

"I want to try something new... The world is ending, may as well have a mental breakdown huh?" I joked and she chuckled in agreement.

"What length and color were you thinking?" She led me to a chair where I saw myself in a mirror.

I had not properly looked at myself in weeks. I had not been eating much and my face looked more hallow, emphasizing my cheekbones more, but not to the point where I look sickly. I was paler than usual, but I'm sure a quick trip to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions would find me a nice tanning potion. 

"I want it cut right below my shoulders, to frame my face... and I want to dye it a deep brown color," I explained and she nodded.

"Well, let's get to work."

What felt like hours, but was merely thirty minutes and we were done. My hair fell around my face perfectly, framing my round face and making it seem longer, and making me seem older than I am. The brown in the hair brings out my green eyes even more as well, she added some blonde highlights, giving it an ombre effect and I loved it. 

I thanked her and paid, as well as giving her a generous tip. 

As I left, I quickly headed to the potion shop and bought enough tanning potions for the year. Mrs. Weasley was frantically searching around and holding onto Ginny as if scared she would be stolen from her. 

"Emerald!" She all but screech across the empty street at me.

I walked over calmly and smiled at her, "hi." 

"Where have you been?!" She was hysterical, and then she noticed my hair.

"Oh dear, why would you do that?" 

"Is there somewhere I can change my name?" I asked, ignoring her question and look of surprise.

"Emerald, why would you want to do that?" She seemed horrified.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts with Ginny, right? I need to stay out of the eyesight of people who want me dead... I am unsure if McGonagall had to ensure the letters to us went to Snape first before us or not. She is already well aware of my plan." I explained to her.

I used a Patronus Charm to send McGonagall a message. She sent out two letters, one for Emerald Scrimgeour and another to Emma Weasley. Cousin to the well-known Pureblood family, Weasley. Mr. Weasley was already aware of my plan, and he knew I could take care of myself.

"My dear you have to go through the Ministry... and I know your father would not have wanted that..." She trailed off, unsure of how I would react to that statement.

My father was dead. The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, that night at the reception, Kingsley Shacklebolt sent a Patronus charm, warning us that Death Eaters were coming. Tonks grabbed me the moment he told us the Minister had been killed. My father, the man who had taken care of me my whole life. The only living or former living, member of our family, and there was only me left now. When Tonks grabbed me, we Apparated, where I do not know, but I remember a kind, older woman holding me as I sobbed. Tonks quickly explained and then Apparated away. 

After a few moments, I was led to a couch and given a cup of tea. I learned the woman was Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother. She explained her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa to me, explaining she was the middle child and easily forgotten in her family. Until she married her husband that is. She was disowned soon after, because of the prejudice against Muggle-born children.

We talked for a while and she asked me about Blaise and I explained the situation to her, and she was very understanding. I could tell that even though her sisters were both batshit crazy, she loved them... It seemed as though Narcissa visited every few months to check up on her. Perhaps the Malfoy's were not as bad as they seemed.

Draco and I actually grew up together, we played every weekend our parents could meet up, up until we both left for our respected schools. Him, Hogwarts, and me, Beauxbatons. I did not speak to him much last year, but I never liked his father. Lucius, who everyone knew was still in league with the Dark Lord. Andromeda sneered at the words of her brother-in-law's names. 

"My cousin, Sirius, and I were the outcasts of the family. There, of course, were others, but we were the most recent. He was a good man, I never believed he did anything wrong, and to only have his name cleared after he was killed by my sister...," she trailed off, but I knew what she meant. 

A few hours rolled by, we avoided talk of my father, which helped but I knew I would need time to recover. Tonks came back for me, this time with Remus. They both looked exhausted, Remus explained he would be taking me back to the Burrow, and ordered Tonks to bed. I wondered why, but then I remember she was pregnant. All the stress she went through tonight could not have been good for their baby. Her mother ushered her out of the room, fretting over her, but turned around and gave me a hug. She told me I was welcome back any time I needed someone to talk to, and I was grateful for that. 

Fast-forward a couple of days and I was now standing in Diagon Alley with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Come along girls, we have to get home. You've got all your books, Emerald?" She said and I nodded.

We hurried to the Leaky Cauldron and used Floo Powder to get back to the Burrow. Tomorrow Ginny and I would be on the train to Hogwarts, and there was only one person I hoped would be there. 

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

That morning was very slow. With Ginny and I being the only two left in the house, getting ready to leave was easy. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had apparated the day of the wedding as well, but no one knew where they were. Mrs. Weasley had been hysterical when it happened, her youngest son gone, and no clue as to where he was. But Remus assured her they were smart and believed we would hear something from them soon. 

Ginny and I were told not to send any owls this year if we could help it. We would receive gifts for Christmas and birthdays and nothing else. If anything was sent, it would be by Patronus charm.

We were taken in a Ministry car to King's Cross Station, and Mr. Weasley pulled me aside once we were all safe on the platform to the Hogwart's Express.

"Listen Em," he looked around to ensure no one was looking at us, "keep your story straight, avoid people who know you too well and do not trust anyone. I am aware of what happened with Blaise and I am very sorry. But we cannot trust he hasn't turned to a Death Eater. Especially after what happened." He seemed nervous mentioning that to me.

Bill, Ron, and Tonks all took it upon themselves to leave him stranded to potentially be captured, but they hoped he would be killed. The necklace still glowed blue on my chest, indicating he was very much so alive. I had to keep it under my shirt, in case someone might recognize it.

"I know, I will. Goodbye, Mr. Weasley." I hugged him, which he returned.

"Emerald, you can call us Molly and Arthur now, there's no need for formalities." He gave a small laugh and pushed me toward the train that was about to leave. 

"Remember what I said, girls!" He called out to me and Ginny and we nodded.

Soon we were out of King's Cross and back to Hogwarts, where I knew nothing would be the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real quick explanation... this story, from here on out, does NOT match entirely with the Deathly Hallows since everyone knows they didn't go back to Hogwarts; the Golden Trio were out looking for Horcrux's. As far as I, we, can tell, Blaise went back for his last year. He didn't show up until the end of the movie, and it's been so long since I read the book I don't remember if he was mentioned...
> 
> Anyway, I KNOW Draco did NOT go back to Hogwarts, but I need this story and where I AM TAKING IT to make sense. So, therefore, there will be inconsistencies. Also, there will be a repeat of a scene from Emerald, so if you haven't read the first book (Emerald) you won't really understand, or you will but will be confused. So definitely make sure you read that one first. Anyway, enjoy it! :)

Blaise's POV

-

I sat looking out the window as the rolling hills of the English countryside moved passed us. The booths of the upperclassmen Slytherin portion of the Hogwarts Express were not nearly as full as last year. Pansy was still fawning over Draco, Scarlett Lympsham sat down next to me and kept trying to engage in conversation. I had absolutely no interest in this Fifth Year who thinks she's hot shit. 

"Blaise, where's your little Blood-traitor girlfriend?" She teased and I tensed up. 

Draco could sense my newfound anger rising and intervened, pushing Pansy away from him. 

"Scarlett, fuck off, go bother someone your own age who cares," he sneered at her, this scared her off and a moment later I heard her whispering to a couple of her obnoxious friends.

"Thanks, man." I nodded in gratitude then continued to look out the window. 

I wonder where she is if she's thinking of me too. I know she's alive, the lock around my neck hasn't stopped glowing at all. I wonder if they're keeping her hostage, keeping her 'safe' from me. I wish I could send her an owl, but I'm being watched. Draco is to send daily reports about me back to Malfoy Manor, to disclose my tasks with the Dark Lord. I am to see Snap every night after supper to ensure I am following orders. 

I hated this, I hated being back at this school, my only escape away from reality. Now, I was basically trapped in a prison until Winter Break, where I will then be trapped in another, literal, prison. All was silent for a moment until we felt the train slowing down. I looked up in the sky and saw Death Eaters in black smoke floating around. I wonder if they were here to just take me back, the Dark Lord believing I was too much of a threat. The mark on my arm felt hot and I pulled my sleeve down further as if that would discard the fact I'm considered a monster now.

I leaned my head back and what felt like hours, but was mere minutes before the Hogwarts Express was off again. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, trying to relax the headache I felt coming. The door to our train car opened and a moment later Draco stopped talking to Pansy. 

"What do you want?" He spoke.

My eyes shot open and looked up, there was a girl, probably no older than Third Year standing in front of our booth.

"Professor Slughorn has asked to speak to Blaise," she blushed as she looked at me. 

I looked at Draco who shrugged, but I also know the look he gave me was informing me I would have to tell him everything. I knew he hated this plan as much as anyone else, but he was trying to protect his parents, that I can understand. I stood up and walked towards the corridor, heading to where Professor Slughorn was the last time I met him, last year when he wanted me in the Slug Club.

I wonder if that's what this is about?

I wondered, I also wondered if Emerald might be there, but I knew it wasn't possible. I headed through the train, passing the Ravenclaw compartments, trying to see any sign of the gorgeous redhead I gave my heart and soul to, but saw no one.

I wasn't watching where I was going, however, and I bumped into a girl almost a foot shorter than me.

"Watch it," I sneered and I lurked passed her through the rest of the corridor until I found Professor Slughorn. 

He was talking to Professor Flitwick, both of them seemed deep in conversation, but once I opened the door they stopped. Slughorn smiled at me, while Flitwick quickly bid him goodbye and scuttled away as fast as his short legs allowed him, into the Ravenclaw part of the train.

"Blaise, my boy, how are you?" He came over and shook my hand. 

He seemed older, much older than he obviously was. The lines on his face were showing more prominently than usual. Worry etched into every part of his face as if he was constantly watching his back. Even with the Dark Lord back in power, and Snape in charge of the school, he dared not leave for the lack of safety in the real world. 

"I'm good, sir. What is this about? Slug Club?" I asked as he led me to a table for tea.

"Oh, no, no, Blaise, this is much more important. I have also decided to disband the Slug Club this school year for personal reasons. However, not to worry if you need help finding a job, I would gladly write you a letter. You want to be a Potions Professor correct?" He asked, pouring the tea. 

"Yes, that is my ultimate goal. I hope I will be good enough in your class this year," I said back, taking a couple of sugar cubes from a container. 

"Of course, you scored Excellent's on all of your Newt's last year, I am extremely proud to have you in Slytherin, Blaise, which leads me to this." He sat the teapot down and leaned back in his chair which creaked under his weight.

"Professor Snape, as you know is our new Headmaster and," he cleared his throat, "I have suggested you to him as Head Boy." He took a sip from his tea.

Me? Head Boy? Why?

"Can I ask why me, sir?" I placed my cup down

"Why?! You're the best choice, Blaise! You're the smartest boy in the year, had Miss Granger returned to finish her last year her, well she would be Head Girl no doubt, but alas she did not. The next choice, of course, was Miss Scrimgeour, who we recently found out her true last name, but she did not return either." He explained.

Head Boy... That wouldn't be too bad.

"Who's Head Girl then?" I asked him, he smiled as if he knew something I did not.

"Miss Weasley."

"She's a year younger? How can she-"

"No, her cousin, of course, no one talks about her much, she's in Ravenclaw. Not to worry, I am sure you will both get along just fine. Here's everything you need to know about the job, and your Head Boy badge." He told me, standing up.

I suppose we're done here then...

"Good luck, Blaise, I believe you'll do an excellent job." He told me and walked me out of his compartment. 

I headed back to the Slytherin part of the train and opened the letter and began to read. I have my own bedroom and bathroom which I share with the Head Girl... 

Weasley?

Only Weasley's in this school were Gryffindor's, but whatever. I got back to the compartment and saw Draco was alone, sitting across from him, I began to tell him everything, I might be able to be free this year after all.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald's POV

-

He's alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaise seemed in such a bad mood when I saw him, I knew I couldn't stop him, or do anything, it's too risky right now. Especially, since we just had Death Eaters walk through this train searching for Harry. I hid my face away, best that I could when they all walked through the Gryffindor corridor. I was sitting with Neville and Ginny, I hadn't spoken to Neville last year, so it was easy to convince him I was a Weasley cousin.

No one will question why they never mentioned me, purely because I am a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor. Ginny and I were in deep conversation when Professor McGonagall opened the door t our compartment. 

"Emma," she composed herself, not use to saying 'Emma', but rather Emerald. "Come with me please, Professor Flitwick needs a word with you."

I shrugged at Neville and Ginny gave me a nervous look, but did not stop me. I followed McGonagall through the train, up toward the front, even walking through the Slytherin corridor. No one paid me any mind, I was wearing my Ravenclaw uniform since we were so close to school, and I was following a Professor. If anything they probably thought I was in trouble. My forehead bangs flew slightly into my eyes and as I was pushing them back into place I saw him.

Blaise. 

His back was to me, but I knew that build anywhere. Being a Chaser on Slytherin's Quidditch team, he had a strong torso, and his muscle could still be seen under his shirt. I noticed he was sitting with Draco and tried my best not to look, worried he might notice me.

"Right this way Miss Weasley," McGonagall gestured through a door, allowing me to enter first staring at the Slytherin's as if waiting for them to stop her. 

I walked into a train car that has been intricately decorated and noticed both Professor Flitwick and Slughorn standing there, talking in low, quick voices. 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and both men raised their heads. Slughorn got a massive grin on his face. Although I am unsure why even though I scored an Outstanding in his class, we never spoke really unless I had a question. 

"Emerald, how are you dear, a cup of tea maybe?" He started walking toward a tea kettle when McGonagall stopped him. 

"Horace, we have pressing matters here." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Flitwick came over to me and began explaining what was going on.

"You've been selected as Head Girl, on account of your grades from your O.W.L.S." He said, and my jaw dropped.

That's not exactly staying out of the limelight.

"What? How!?" I responded, which seemed to shock them all that I wasn't ecstatic about this. 

Flitwick had handed me a letter which I immediately opened to find a letter from the Headmaster.

Snape.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked to them.

"He is aware of the fact, and is bound to secrecy under the Fedilius Charm," McGonagall explained.

The Fidelius Charm is extremely ancient and still used to this day. It involves the concealment of information inside a living person. The chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, is the only person who is thenceforth capable of revealing the protected information to others, however many previously knew it. If the Secret Keeper shares the hidden information, the person to whom he or she has confided it will be bound by the Fidelius Charm and find it impossible to pass the information on.

The Fidelius Charm is not without its weaknesses. If the Secret Keeper wishes to do so, they may divulge the information at any time (although the secret cannot be forced, bewitched, or tortured out of a Secret Keeper who does not wish to give up their secret; it must be given voluntarily). If the Secret-Keeper dies, anyone to whom he or she has confided the information will become a Secret Keeper. This could involve many people, any of whom might be more willing to share the secret.

Generally speaking, being a Secret Keeper is a dangerous position to occupy. It is such a serious and binding enchantment that few would undertake it lightly. Even though the secret can only be given up voluntarily, many have been subjected to the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses to make them share their information.

"Aren't we afraid I'll be captured?" I asked a more serious question, which Flitwick answered this time.

"The Dark Lord will not attack this school, not even while Professor Snape is Headmaster. He wants Potter. Potter is not here this year at school, neither are Granger and Weasley," he explained. "'Emma Weasley' was the third choice for Head Girl, Emerald Scrimgeour was second, Miss Granger being first."

Wow. I wasn't even their first choice, but now I am?

"Who is Head Boy?" They were afraid I would ask this.

"Blaise Zabini," Slughorn responded.

I stopped listening after that.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

"So that was the Head Girl?" Draco sneered at her as she and McGonagall left our part of the train.

I wasn't sure why, but I had a sense of familiarity suddenly.

"Must be, she said 'Weasley', and she's not the youngest sister. Plus, she's a brunette." I said, fixing my Slytherin tie around my neck. 

We would be arriving any minute back to Hogwarts, as the sky outside was now pitch black and thunder roared overhead but the rain did not fall.

"There aren't many students back this year, huh?" I asked him. 

He shook his head.

"He made sure Snape only allowed back Purebloods. I do remember them discussing some Half-Bloods, but I think they had to come from well-known families. A lot of them are Seventh Years like us. I guess the Dark Lord agreed they should at least finish their education before he kills them all." He seemed so drained telling me this.

As if blood purity meant nothing to him anymore, especially after witnessing the Muggle Studies Professor killed right in front of him. I had been at that meeting too, sat right next to Draco. That was the night I unwillingly took the Dark Mark. My arm was bright red, resting on the table and I showed no sign of weakness. No matter how much I cried that night because now I'm a monster. 

We felt the train slowing down and slowly rose and grabbed our robes, beginning to follow the other students out onto the platform. It was as if a giant shadow cast over the school, the lights were casting an eerie glow over the ground, the First Years look terrified and unsure of where to go and I realize this is my job now.

"Hey, I have to lead these First Years, I'll catch up with you later." Before Draco could respond I started shouting over everyone's heads to the eleven-year-olds to follow me. 

I guess the Head Girl had the same idea because I saw her a little farther away rounding up the other half. Usually, that big oaf, Hagrid, would be taking care of this, but I suppose he can't. As I helped up a little girl who had tripped over, she turned around and I saw her.

"Em?"


	16. Chapter 16

Blaise's POV

-

-

I couldn't believe it was her, I almost broke down crying, knowing she was safe. She looked so different. Her usual deep red hair was now a dark brunette with bangs, her Green eyes standing out, but not as much. She almost looked unrecognizable, then I realized why. She was in disguise, from the Death Eaters, from me, from everyone.

"Hi! You must be Blaise, I'm Emma, Head Girl." She acted so smoothly, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I looked around and noticed two familiar faces staring at me, the Carrow's, I couldn't embrace Emerald right now, I had to play along with whatever scheme this was. I took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah, hi. Let's get these kids up to the castle... How exactly are we getting there? The boats?" I asked her, trying my hardest not to show any emotion. 

Usually, Hagrid would take the First Year students across the Lake to the castle, where they would partake in the sorting ceremony to figure out what house they would be in. Amycus must have seen the confusion because he shoved his way through the kids toward us. 

"You are to lead them to the castle." He sneered.

"We know," I narrowed my eyes at him, "how?"

He pointed down a path we could clearly see now that all the older students were making their way to the castle by carriage, it was a dirt path that probably led to the Black Lake. I merely nodded at him and explained to the First Years to follow 'Emma' and me. I was unsure if he could see through her disguise as I could, but he made no motion to follow, and instead, he and his sister started to dig through the student's belongings. Daring a parent to have packed them something they disapproved of. Someone must have brought something because the next moment I heard evil laughter and the sound of glass breaking. 

The First Years seemed absolutely terrified, but I kept leading the way, Emerald was behind them, making sure no one got left behind. This year was very small, only about thirty kids. I wonder how many students there will actually be at Hogwarts this year. There weren't that many on the train. 

We saw the boats and told them four to each, Emerald and I climbed into the last boat for ourselves, but still, they did not move. 

"How do they move?" I asked her, thoroughly confused.

"Uh, move?" She said and suddenly we were all ushered forward. 

The surge of movement caused Emerald to be tossed into me, but I caught her before she could hurt herself. All of the kids laughed in good fun, loving the feeling of the magical boats around them. 

Seemingly far away from where people might not see or hear us, I grabbed Emerald and kissed her. I felt her tears flowing down her face and wanted nothing more than to hold her and cherish every moment together. 

"Oh, Blaise," she buried her face in my chest.

I kept a lookout to make sure none of the First Years noticed, or worse a potential Death Eater. I pushed her away from me slightly out of fear. 

"Look, I know we get our out living quarters as Head Boy and Girl, we can't talk now, or act like we really know one another. We have to just be cordial." I explained and she nodded, turning her back to me in the boat again. 

The little boats carried us toward the castle through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks. We led the First Years up the stairs and through a door that brought us into a side room in the castle. There we told them to stay and we walked out of the room, McGonagall was on her way toward us.

"You two may head to the Great Hall," she seemed very stressed. "The Feast will begin soon, make sure to read those letters, they explain where your quarters are, as well as the password. I expect you both to behave yourselves, no funny business." She was very stern and we both nodded, hurrying to the Great Hall.

We parted ways, her heading to sit at the Ravenclaw table, and me at Slytherin, I made my way over to Theo, who seemed shocked to see me. I noticed Emerald sat by her old friends Mel and Sam and clearly explained what was going on. Their friend Drew was nowhere to be seen, or his boyfriend Marcus at the Hufflepuff table. Everyone was talking much quieter than usual. But I knew why, the Carrow's were glaring at everyone, daring them to speak out. Snape sat in the Headmaster chair, his eyes closed in deep thought. Before I could talk to Theo, the doors opened and McGonagall led the children toward the front. She told them to stay there and conjured up a stool while Flitwick brought out the Sorting Hat, placing it upon the chair.

It was completely silent in the Great Hall, the students sat and waited to see if it would sing, or leave the year wondering what it would have said. Even Snape was paying close attention. At last, however, the Hat had a seem to rip open in the shape of a mouth, and out came a song. 

Again, we’re gathered here beneath  
This great, enchanted ceiling  
There’s thunder, lightning, heavy rain  
That none of us are feeling

My task this year, as years before,  
Is choosing your rightful place  
To help you conquer and endure  
The tasks you’re soon to face

The Hogwarts founders, long ago,  
Trusted me with this task  
Though now I think it may have been  
Somewhat unwise to ask

I fear this may be the last time  
I can so frankly speak  
For there are those among us all  
That hope for our defeat

And so, before I sort you,  
My other task is clear  
To say the words that Dumbledore  
And I feel you must hear

Ravenclaw has shown us  
Any problem can be solved  
While Slytherin has long defined  
The advantage of resolve

Gryffindors know well that fear’s  
Nothing to be afraid of  
And Hufflepuffs know just as well  
What true kindness is made of

A thousand years these houses stand  
On these few strengths alone  
But great minds and hats think alike  
Weakness is what we’ve shown

The unity of our four houses  
Hangs by just a tether  
True greatness, power, and victory  
We only achieve together

At last, it finished, and McGonagall began calling out the student's names, one by one they sat on the stool and their House rang out through the Hall, but the applause that once followed no longer sounded. Everyone was too tired, worried, stressed about everything. We didn't care for the Sorting. Yes, there were those that joined our houses, but this first year will be in their brains as one of pure fear. Half of the Slytherin table was smug, knowing they can cause as much trouble this year, mainly the younger Years. Draco came in soon after to sit next to me, with Pansy still pining after him. But he, Theo, and I were all tired and didn't want to be here. Didn't want to suffer anymore when there's a war going on and we can't even fight in it. Crabbe and Goyle just looked starved as usual. 

At last, the last First Year's name range out and he sat at Gryffindor, Snape merely raised his hand and food appeared. 

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

Emerald's POV

-

-

I went straight to Sam and Mel as soon as I saw them, I didn't see Drew and I realized he was a Muggle-Born. It would have been his death sentence if he showed up for the year. They both looked utterly confused about me sitting down and I realized they probably didn't recognize me.

"Guys, it's me, Emerald," I whispered the best I could without attracting attention. 

Mel looked like she was about to scream when Sam smacked her arm and gestured to the Carrow's who were looking around the Great Hall skeptically. 

"Where have you been!? We haven't heard from you, people were saying your the Minister's daughter. You died, everything else. What did you do to your hair?" Mel said all of this at once, but before I could respond McGonagall came in with the First Years. I gave them a face that said I would tell them later. 

The Sorting Hat sang a song calling for the unity of all the Houses, but no offense to Blaise, that would never happen with Slytherin. I looked over at them when the food appeared on our table. Blaise was in a deep conversation with Theodore Nott. The sandy-haired boy who I hexed last year for catcalling me. What seemed so far away now, was only a year. 

The noise in the Great Hall picked up slightly as people began to try and feel at home the best they could. I saw Snape in conversion with Slughorn, they both kept looking at me, then at Blaise. I had a sinking feeling in my chest when Mel snapped me back to reality.

"What is going on Em?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice down.

I began to tell them everything, if I could trust anyone, it would be Sam and Mel. Sam looked shocked about everything, but Mel kept a straight face, I knew they would need more details later about New York, but I didn't have time. I finally explained up until tonight and by then we were on Dessert. I didn't even eat dinner, but then again I wasn't hungry. I scooped a little bit of pie into my plate and munched on it while Mel and Sam took in everything I said. 

I looked over and saw Blaise give me a small smile, which I returned. Theo looked confused about who he was looking at, then he looked at me.

Don't notice me, please.

I'm unsure if he did or not, but he kept talking to Blaise. 

Soon dinner ended and Snape stood up and walked to the podium in the front of all the tables and everyone stopped talking instantly. I hated this, the fear they put into everyone here.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, or welcome back to those who have been students here before." I felt like he looked at me when he said that, but I knew I was crazy. 

"New rules have been created to ensure the safety of all students, meaning rule-breaking is extremely frowned upon and will be dealt with accordingly." He looked at the Gryffindor table as if searching for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, of course, they weren't there.

No one knows where they are. 

"For the time being, all Quidditch and extracurriculars have been canceled."

No Quidditch?

"As everyone is already aware, except for First Years, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone except Professors." He droned on, ignoring the angry looks of those of us who played on the team.

Well, I guess I wouldn't be on the team anyway... I'm not Emerald. 

"Lastly, we have two new additions to our staff this year. Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Alecto is the new Muggle Studies Professor, while Amycus has graciously taken the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Why did Blaise tense up at Muggle Studies? Where is Professor Burbage?

"Now, I suggest all of you make your way to your respective dormitories." He finished and left the podium. 

Everyone stood up and I saw the Prefects ushering the First Years to follow them. Mel and Sam asked if I was coming but I explained as Head Girl I had a separate dorm with Blaise. 

Even with the current situation, both of them looked knowingly at each other, telling me they would see me at breakfast. I said goodbye and walked down a corridor next to the Great Hall. 

I hadn't been down this way in a long time, well only a year, Arithmancy was down this hall, but I kept going until I reached a portrait of a woman in a long, red robe, staring out a large open window, on a balcony. She turned when she saw me and gave me a soft smile. 

"Password?"

"Oddsbodikins" I responded, and before she could close behind me, I heard Blaise running down the hall.

I held the door open and he rushed in after me. 

The common room we entered from the same corridor proceeds past the large portrait that forms the entrance to the dormitories. The room is decorated in deep mahogany chairs and tables. The sofas are plump red and looked very comfortable. There were countless articles emphasizing all four houses, making note that no matter the house, there should be equality. The round doors which lead to the boys’ and girls’ dormitories were found to be furnished with comfortable wooden bedsteads, all covered in patchwork quilts. Various cacti stood around the wooden circular shelves (curved to fit the walls). The portrait over the wooden mantelpiece showed the four founders of Hogwarts School. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions, and, occasionally, passing feet. 

The complexity or otherwise of the entrance to the common room might be said to give a very rough idea of the intellectual reputation of each house: of course, Hufflepuff has an unchanging portal and requires rhythmic tapping; Slytherin and Gryffindor have doorways that challenge the would-be entrant about equally, the former having an almost imperceptible hidden entrance and a varying password, the latter having a capricious guardian and frequently changing passwords. In keeping with its reputation as the house of the most agile minds at Hogwarts, the door to the Ravenclaw common room presents a fresh intellectual or philosophical challenge every time a person knocks on it.

I walked toward the girl's side of the common room, telling Blaise I would see him after I shower.

"Actually, I need to go see the Headmaster, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

He pulled me into him and kissed me deeply, molding our lips together, I never wanted him to let me go. But all too soon, he was gone and out the portrait hole and I was alone once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaise's POV

-

-

I jumped out into the corridor and headed further along with it until I reached the Griffin statue that would take me to the Headmaster's office. 

"Bicorn Horn," I said and it moved aside, I jumped on the stairs as they rose higher until I reached the landing where the door to Snape's office was.

I had not seen Snape since Charity Burbage's death and him mentioning the change of professors tonight did not sit well with me. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," I heard through the door and I opened it.

The headmaster's office itself is a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Behind Snape, Dumbledore lounged quietly in his seat, looking down upon them both. It is suggested that this is the largest of the paintings in the room, which, in turn, suggests that the paintings shrink to some degree once it is no longer the portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress. 

In Dumbledore's day, the office had also played host to a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books, which made up Dumbledore's private library, his Pensieve, and Fawkes his Phoenix also stood in his office. 

Now, in Snape's care, the office was tidy but seemed dark even with the many windows. The grand library that Dumbledore had was still there, but I noticed a handful of different books, all about the dark arts.

"Ah, Mister Zabini," he narrowed his eyes at me, his greasy hair still falling around his face as it always did, "have a seat, we have much to discuss."

I took a seat across from him and waited for him to talk first.

"I assume you've been to the Head Boy and Girl common room?"

"Yes." I was going to keep my answers very brief with him, I wanted to get back to Emerald.

"You're aware that you now represent this entire student body? I thought to choose you might be the wrong idea... considering what else lies at stake, but you are top of your class from last year, and Horace seemed to think you were the best option." He explained.

"Yes, he did mention that to me."

"How is your arm?" He asked me, not looking up from a note he began to write.

I hadn't thought much of it since the ride here, seeing Emerald made me almost completely forget about that horrible mark on my forearm. After mentioning it, I immediately reached to cover it.

"It's fine."

"Not hurting anymore?"

Truth be told, it still stung slightly and I was unsure why it had been nearly two months since I had been given it forcefully. 

"It still stings, I am not sure why though."

He finished writing and quickly folded the page, putting it into an envelope and then labeling it. Holding it in his lap and looked up at me.

"That is because you did not willingly take the Dark Mark, and it will most likely continue to sting until you either accept what you are now, or you die." Although his eyes changed and I knew he wanted to say 'until he dies'.

"I assume you've met the Head Girl then? Clearly you did since you both led the First Years here."

"Yes, but what happened to Hagrid?" I inquired.

"None of your concern." He snapped back at me, and I shut my mouth.

"Now, I expect you to continue with your orders given to you throughout the year. I will be keeping a close eye on you, as will the Carrows. Draco expects daily reports to send back to the Dark Lord and you know he hates waiting, so make sure you do them in timely a manner. I suggest going back to your dormitory now and writing your daily letter to give to Draco in the morning." He told me, and I just nodded and went to stand.

"And Blaise," he began. 

"Do give this to Miss Weasley, it is further information about her studies, she will understand." He slid the letter he was holding to me and we were done.

I nodded again and walked out of the office, heading back down the steps and to my common room. 

"Oddsbodikins," I said once I reached the portrait of the Fair Lady.

I lept through the portrait hole and immediately tried to find Emerald. She wasn't in the common room and I felt like if I tried to get into her dormitory, it would kick me back out. I sat and waited for her, and soon she came out with her hair wet. She must have showered.

"Love?" I said and she looked up at me, slightly startled.

She walked over and fell into my arms crying and all I did was hold her close to me. Her hair smelled like Jasmine.

My favorite.

I teared up a little bit and just held her closer to me. 

"You want to come and sleep with me?" I asked.

I felt her nod and I picked her up, leading her to the boys' side of the common room, nothing held us back from getting in so I walked in and set her on the bed. 

"I'm going to go shower, okay? I'll be right back." I kissed the top of her head and opened my trunk and grabbed some clothes.

I walked through a side door that led to a bathroom and noticed another door.

We must share this bathroom. I thought. 

I started the large shower on the left side of the bathroom, trying out different knobs until I got the perfect temperature. Emerald will need to trim up my hair again, she did a good job last time. I spent a long while in the shower, wishing I could just wash this stupid mark off of my arm but knew I couldn't. I washed and got out after about half an hour and wrapped a towel around my waist. 

I walked out of the bathroom to see Em curled up into a ball on the large queen-sized bed, I assume the Head Boy and Girl get. I dropped my towel and put my boxers one, and shorts and was about to climb into bed when she spoke.

"Blaise, what's that on your arm?"


	18. Chapter 18

Blaise had gone to take a shower and I decided to look around his dorm room. It was fairly simple like mine, a large queen bed pushed against a wall with a portrait of the Hogwart's Crest above it, like the mantlepiece in the common room. Blaise's sheets were the color of deep green, and a silver duvet and pillowcases covered them. It was as if the House Elves were told which house he was in. It was the same in my room, but instead of green and silver, they were blue and bronze. 

I heard the water start running in the bathroom. It was a dual bathroom, with two sinks and a large shower and an even bigger tub. When Blaise left I used the tub and cried, my anxiety getting the best of me, causing my breathing to become uneven. I sat in the warm water and contemplated everything. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were out on an adventure, where, no one knows. I couldn't reach out to them even if I knew how, I don't trust Ron anymore, Harry stopped talking to me really after he saw Blaise and I. And even though Hermione and I got along just fine, we weren't close. But here I was in this castle which I thought of as home at one point, felt empty and cold. 

My father was dead and I hadn't even mourned him correctly. He couldn't have a funeral, I didn't even have his ashes. The last thing I said to him, involved me accusing him of never loving me and only keeping me because I looked like my mother. It angered me so much that I could never fix that with him and now he was dead. I let the tears fall down my face again as I fell back onto his bed but then decided just to crawl under his bedding. It was nice and warm and all I wanted was Blaise to finish showering so he can hold me again. Looking around his room once more, there was a reading nook, like in my room, that had a large window to look out onto the grounds. We were still on the first story of the castle, but it was clear to see out of them. That freaked me out a little bit, in the case, someone decided to look in and saw me in Blaise's room and not my own. Instead of a window in my dorm, it was a large portrait of a mermaid, like the one they supposedly have in the Prefect's bathroom. Blaise seemed to have a slightly larger room now that I take a good look at it, he has a small sitting area by the reading nook that he could have friends over easily. 

Now how is that fair? Not much equality on their part. I thought about the four Hogwart's Founders. 

I suppose even then women didn't matter as much. I rolled my eyes and laid on my side, curling into a ball and closing my eyes, figuring I might as well sleep before classes tomorrow. I heard the shower shut off and Blaise grab a towel from the rack that hung in the bathroom.

I kept my eyes closed and heard him come out of the bathroom, I opened my eyes slightly and saw he was just in a towel, so I shut them again quickly. 

He's still hot as fuck. I thought to myself, smirking at the fact I had the best looking guy in this school. 

I opened my eyes slightly again to see him looking around his room, this time clothed, when I noticed something and my eyes widened in fear.

"Blaise, what's that on your arm?"

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

The Dark Mark.

The Dark Mark is the symbol of Dark Lord and his followers, so why the fuck was it on my boyfriend's arm?

"Em, I can explain," Blaise started walking toward me. 

"Stop right there, you're one of them now?" I was hurt, beyond hurt actually.

Blaise looked like he wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let that affect me right now, my boyfriend was actually a Death Eater. 

"Emerald, I am not one of them, this wasn't given to me kindly. It was given to me by force. You have to believe me, please." He was begging me now, but how could I?

How could I believe someone that didn't even tell me about this, until now? I could feel my anger rising and I got out of his bed. I made my way to the door to leave but he caught my wrist.

"Emerald, please don't leave, we can talk about this. Please." His eyes begged me to stay, tears threatening to fall out. 

"Let go of me, you traitor." I yanked my wrist free and walked out of his room to mine.

The angry tears started to fall as I slammed my door shut and locked it behind me. 

"Colloportus," I said to the bathroom door, locking that too in case he tried to get in. 

How could he?

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

The next day I woke up and listened. Blaise wasn't in the bathroom and according to my watch, it was thirty minutes to breakfast. 

I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day, walking into the bathroom and locking both doors. I didn't need him coming in while I was naked. I started the shower and washed my hair and body as quickly as I could so I could go eat breakfast and get my class schedule from Flitwick. According to my letter from Hogwarts that I received I needed several books. I finished and got out of the shower, using a spell to dry my hair and threw it up in a bun. my bangs falling around my face, framing it nicely.

I thought I heard Blaise wake up, so I unlocked his door and left the bathroom. I put on my school robes and I hurried out of the portrait hole before he could see me and headed down the corridor to the Great Hall. 

The Great Hall is the main gathering area that is located off the entrance to Hogwarts. It was a large hall where students and teachers dined and congregated. Three meals a day were hosted in this hall. The Great Hall was the main place where we received meals and daily mail, and today all of the students would be getting their yearly schedules. Walking in, I could finally appreciate the magnificent hall, that I couldn't last night because other thoughts occupied my mind. 

The Great Hall was a large hall with four long tables where students of each House would sit during the day and at mealtimes. The staff table was at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff sat. There was a throne-like chair in the center of the table where the current Headmaster would be sitting, but Snape was not there this morning. 

I made my way other to the Ravenclaw table and saw Mel and Same sitting there looking over their class schedules. I saw across from them and grabbed a piece of toast when they both looked up.

"So, how's rooming with Blaise?" Mel asked me, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. 

"Don't know, I didn't sleep with him last night, I was in my own room," I responded bluntly, this caused the two of them to look at each other with worry.

Before they could even ask, Flitwick came over and gave me a small, forced smile and handed me the schedule.

Since I was only taking the classes needed for my job, I had one free period this morning.

"What classes do you have Em?" Mel asked me, as far as I knew, Mel still wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and Sam wanted to deal with magical creatures.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I don't think we'll be learning much defense this last year." I looked up at Amycus Carrow who was berating a First Year for running into him.

The next thing I saw though was truly awful, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at her. 

"Crucio!" He bellowed. 

The girl's shrieks filled the Great Hall, Sam dropped her drink and it splattered all over the floor, and McGonagall who had been handing out scheduled yelled at him to stop. He did not immediately, and instead, let the First Year suffer for another few seconds. After which she collapsed on the floor, and did not move.

No one made a sound, McGonagall hurried over and bent down over the girl. She was clearly still alive, how I wasn't sure, her body wasn't even developed completely, nor will it be after that probably. I wasn't sure what she said, but we all sat there in silence watching as two Fifth Year boys, from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, picked her up and I assume brought her to the Hospital Wing. 

"How dare you!" McGonagall rounded on Carrow who seemed taken back but stood his ground.

"She disrespected me, I punished her."

"I am well aware, that you and Alecto have taken it upon yourself to deal out punishments to students, but as Deputy Headmistress of this school, and Head of Gryffindor house, I will give punishments to my own students where I see fit." She spat at him.

He clearly wasn't used to people talking back to him, and almost raised his wand to McGonagall when Snape came in.

"That is enough Amycus." He said in his slow, drawing voice. 

Amycus sneered and stormed out of the Great Hall, pushing several students out of the way while he was at it. His sister hissed something at McGonagall and quickly followed her brother out as well. 

"I suggest you either finish your breakfast or get to class, I will not tolerate dillydallying. Do not think I will not give you all detention," he rounded on the Ravenclaw table and looked right at me. "I expect more from the Head Girl to express the importance of schedules to those below her." He looked me dead in the eye when he said this, and I merely nodded back. 

Since I did not have a class first thing after breakfast I decided to head back to my room and get the books I would need for today, then stand outside the Great Hall and direct the First Years if they needed help. I said goodbye to Mel and Sam, promising to talk more with them at lunch and left. I quickly avoided running into a group of First Year's who looked terrified of being alone anymore and hurried to get my books. I would have liked to avoid Blaise but of course, that would have been too easy. By the time I got to the portrait hole, he was climbing out of it. 

He looked like he didn't sleep at all and naturally, I was worried, but I did not move to comfort him. I was still too hurt and even a little scared at this point. We stopped and stared at one another for a moment, but he soon walked past me without a word. I turned and watched him walk to the Great Hall, and could only assume I would see him later...

I will talk to him at some point, I just can't right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about what I am going to do with these characters. This is clearly an AU because of course, there was no written book for the Seventh Year at Hogwarts, but I'm going to try my best to make it work.
> 
> I really hope you all are liking it so far, I think it's picking up the pace now because we're finally in the main story. So, I'm going to start jumping around closer to chapter like 25 maybe. There are 35 chapters in this story, so I have a LOT to put into the story and thankfully enough chapters to do it. 
> 
> I am also excited to say that the third book of this series is called Sapphire, and will begin being written closer to the end of Summer. As I said, I start classes Monday, so updates for this one will be weekly again if I can help it. 
> 
> Remember to vote and comment! I want to hear everyone's thoughts please, thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

"Emerald?" Someone was talking to me.

My eyes were still closed but there was a blinding white light. 

"Emerald, wake up, we have much to discuss." It was a woman's voice. 

I opened my eyes, but I was not in my dorm room at Hogwarts. I was in some sort of grotto, I sat up and looked around trying to orient myself. It felt familiar somehow, and I realized this was the field where my father used to take me and my mother before she died. I had only seen it in photos since my mother died when I was very young. 

I looked forward now and saw a black-haired woman. She was slightly taller than me and skinny. Not skinny to the point of starvation, but rather someone who regularly exercised. She was dressed in a silk white gown and had a beautiful face. She looked distraught though, I looked around for my wand and realized I didn't have it.

"Where am I?" I asked, walking over to her.

"You don't recognize it?" She asked, watching me come closer to her.

"It's a field my father use to take me to, with my mother." 

She nodded at my response, gesturing for me to sit next to her.

"Do you know who I am?" She inquired.

I shook my head no, confused as to how I was here still. 

"My name is Helena Ravenclaw, and you are a descendent of my House." She said and my jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry what? How can we be related?"

My father was descended from Merlin, there was no mention of Ravenclaw's.

"Did your mother never tell you?" She asked.

She must have sensed my feelings because the next moment her face changed.

"She died, didn't she?" 

I nodded.

"Your mother was a great witch. Born from Scottish lineage, a Half-Blood." 

My eyes shot up.

A half-blood? I thought. 

"Yes. Her grandfather was a Muggle, who married a witch. Her mother was born from them but felt shamed that her family was not Purebloods. Your grandmother was a Slytherin, the type to only view Blood as important." She sneered at the thought, and then I remembered something I learned about Helena Ravenclaw. 

Helena stole her mother's diadem and ran away to Albania. Her mother became fatally ill and hoping to see her daughter one last time, sent the Bloody Baron, a man who harbored an unrequited love for Helena, to find her. In a fit of rage, the Baron murdered her when she refused to return with him before he committed suicide out of regret for what he had done.

"My mother went to Beubattons Academy, though? I don't understand. She went there and came back to England to be an Auror and work for the Ministry, there she met my father and a few years later were married and had me." I was confused.

"No my dear, you have been living a lie." She glowered. 

"Your grandmother was married to a man by the name of Abraxas Malfoy." She stated.

My jaw dropped, Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy? I thought.

"That can't be! My father isn't related to the Malfoy's either!" I stood up, shocked at what I was hearing.

"My dear, Lucius Malfoy, had a sister from the same father. Euphemia Potter." She continued, and I sat back down deciding to listen to the Witch.

"People know the Malfoy's to be related to several well known wizarding families. Of these, you will know the Potters and Blacks.

Euphemia Potter married Fleamont Potter, of whom then had James Potter. You will also know that he married Lily Evans and had the Chosen One, Harry Potter.

However, you are not from the Potter lineage. After your grandmother married back into the Pureblood line, she sought to destroy all ties to the Muggle world, she sent your mother to Hogwarts. Not Beuxbattons, and your father, is not your father. I gave birth to a child, not of the Baron's DNA, but another." She put her head down, disgraced at the thought. 

"So, am I related to Draco?"

"Yes, but you are not his sister. His grandfather, Abraxas, slept with another, causing her to get pregnant with a child. This child was your mother, Evangeline Tucket. A Half-Blood woman, who went into hiding after finding out she was pregnant with you."

I didn't know what to say.

"My dear, your mother gave you up for adoption as a baby, the former Minister and his wife adopted a baby girl, you. Hiding the truth from you, certain if the truth came out you would be killed. A bastard child from the Malfoy line? Unheard of, their family goes back generations." She glared at the ground.

"Why, why are you telling me this?"

"Your mother is a descendant of my house, my child was hidden from the world. I entrusted only one person with the truth of this, Helga Hufflepuff. She knew and took the child from me, giving my baby girl to a family that would raise her as their own, the Tuckets.

Naturally, your mother was the last of her line, I am unsure of where she is now. Whether she is alive or not."

I sat in silence for a moment, before I spoke again.

"Why are you telling me this? How are you telling me this?"

"Emerald, you have been asleep this entire time, my family's magic has always granted me the power to visit those who need it."

"So, you're telling me, I am your many-great-grandaughter?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Why tell me this now? Why?"

"Because child, you will help bring an end to this war that is soon upon us."

"How?"

"My mother's diadem. Defiled by a boy I once trusted, Tom Riddle, who promised to destroy it," she spat. "Find the room where lost things are found. Find the Diadem, destroy is once and for all."

The area around us started to fade.

"Wait! Grandmother, what do you mean?"

"You will understand my child, soon."

She was gone.

|<>|<>|<>|<>|

I woke in a cold sweat to banging on my bedroom door. I grabbed my wand and jumped out of bed to Blaise standing there with a very concerned look. It was my turn to glare but found I couldn't, not after what just happened. 

"Em, are you okay? I was in the bathroom and heard you talking, then a voice responded, like a ghostly one."

Helena. 

I hesitated for a moment before moving to the side and letting him come in. He did and he walked to the end of my bed and sat down. I grabbed my watch on the nightstand and saw it was only two o'clock in the morning. I sighed and sat on the other end of the bed, I saw that there were bandages around Blaise's arm where his Dark Mark would be, but I didn't ask. 

"Emerald," he reached out to grab my hand but decided against it.

Helena had been betrayed by the man she loved, in return, he killed not only her but himself. But she had been unfaithful to him. Blaise wouldn't kill me, would he?

I began to tell him about my dream, about how I have lived a lie my whole life and didn't even know who my real mother was. I explained the story of who I was a descendant of, how I was related to the Malfoy's and how I didn't know what the truth was. I especially explained the bit about Ravenclaw's diadem. 

"I think she meant the Room of Requirement," he spoke after a moment.

"The what?"

"The room..." he hesitated for a moment but finished. "The room Draco used last year to bring the Death Eater's here. It's on the seventh floor of the castle, opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. We can go tomorrow after classes and I can show you."

He looked hopefully at me, as though I would want his help after he lied. 

After he lied...

I wanted to say no but knew I couldn't, so I just nodded. 

"I'll see you in the morning then." He said, getting up to leave, but I stopped him.

Lie or not, I loved him. I pulled the key from under my shirt and showed him it still glowed blue. I was just hurt he didn't speak to me. He seemed to understand and nodded. He went to walk away again when I pulled him back.

"Stay." Was all I said, as I crawled under the blankets again and waited for him to crawl in behind me.

I could almost see him hesitate as if I'll lash out again like the first night here. Truth be told I missed him.

He got into bed and wrapped his arms around me, I turned around to face him. The small window I had on the other side of my room by my reading nook showed the moonlight through. 

Blaise's dark brown eyes glittered in the moonlight as I moved forward and kissed him. It felt like ages since it had just been the two of us. I remembered June, during finals week when I slept in his room with him and we kissed. It seemed like years away now, but this moment brought back the memory, causing me to kiss him deeper. 

He wrapped his arms around me more and put his hands in my hair, pulling me as close as he could. I threw one leg over his waist and pushed him onto his back. Pulling back from the kiss I saw his pupil's dilating. I leaned down and started kissing him again, going to pull his shirt off when he stopped me.

"Not tonight, I don't want us to do anything before I have the chance to have you forgive me." He said, holding my hands between his.

I nodded, still sitting on his waist, feeling him beneath me. 

He did want to do it though... I thought. 

I leaned down to kiss him one more time before laying next to him and burying my face in his muscular chest.

"Goodnight Emerald, I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning I woke up and saw Blaise was gone, but then I heard the shower running and knew he must just be getting ready for classes. I checked my watch and saw breakfast was almost over, so I quickly threw on my robes and grabbed my bookbag before rushing out of my room and out of the portrait hole. The woman who overlooked the field on her balcony in the portrait smiled and waved goodbye to me, and I did the same, almost running down the corridor when I had to stop short.

Amycus Carrow was standing a little bit away from the Great Hall in a discussion with Snape.

"I am aware of this Amycus, however, we must not make the mistake we made last year, now should we," Snape spoke lowly to him, I could tell Amycus did not like being talked down to, but nonetheless, he nodded and walked away into the Great Hall.

"Miss Weasley, as Head Girl I would expect you to be better than someone who eavesdrops," Snape said, turning and walking toward me.

"No, sir, just rushing to get breakfast before Transfiguration this morning. I did not mean to interrupt you and Professor Carrow's conversation." I explained.

"I see. Five points from Ravenclaw, you better get to breakfast. Don't want to be late now do we?" He walked past me back to what I would assume is his office. 

Five points? Are you kidding me? I rolled my eyes and continued to breakfast.

I almost got to my table when I ran into a large person.

"Seriously! I just want to get some god damn food!" I composed myself angrily and looked up at who I just ran into. 

The sandy hair and blue eyes hit me like a bus. 

Theodore Nott. Shit.

"Hey! Sorry about that, I didn't see you there... you're quite small." He smiled boyishly at me.

I guess last year really made a difference in how he treated girls because he wasn't hitting on me at all. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, trying to get me to catch his eyes.

It was only when I looked up, that he had a look of realization on his face. And before he could scream, I stepped hard on his foot, causing him to double over in pain. I bent down close to his ear, making it seem like I was making sure he was okay.

"Meet Blaise in front of the portrait to the Head Boy and Girl dormitories later. We'll explain." I then continued onto the Ravenclaw table as Theo tried to compose himself.

He turned and nodded at me, before walking back to Slytherin table and kissing some girl on the cheek. I realized that must be why he didn't hit on me. He had a girlfriend. She looked a couple of years younger, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty and the girl across from her, who looked like her sister, merely rolled her eyes at the two of them. The girl Theo was with must be the younger sister then. I sat next to Sam who was finishing her toast while reading ahead for Transfiguration. 

"Hey, who's Theodore Nott dating all of a sudden?" I asked her, putting marmalade on my own piece of toast.

"Astoria Greengrass," she said through a mouth full of toast, and I laughed. 

"Hurry up and finish, I don't want us to be late," I said piling toast and some other food onto a napkin to take to class with me. 

She nodded and soon Mel walked into the Great Hall and sat in front of us. Of course, she had a free period, so she didn't seem too worried about almost missing breakfast. 

"I can easily just go down to the kitchens... Avery can tickle the pear and grab me some food."

"Avery? Who's Avery?"

"I keep forgetting you had to be MIA for a while. Avery Jones is my boyfriend. He's a Hufflepuff and a year below us." She explained and I nodded when the Owl Post came. 

Hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall dropping parcels and letters for all of the students. The younger students stared in awe at the birds that did this relatively every day. 

"Oh, I need you guys to meet me after dinner in front of my dormitory by the way," I told them, and they knew better than to ask in front of potentially prying eyes so they just nodded.

Sam and I left right after she got a parcel from her mom explaining that she had forgotten her birth control. Whatever that was.

"Basically, it's this medicine or whatever that Muggle girls take to prevent pregnancies. The only thing that I use from them anyway. It's my last year before I travel to Romania for dragons full time. Might as well have some fun without the possibility of a child." She told me. 

Classes flew by very quickly, the homework we Seventh Years had wasn't actually that bad. I was enjoying all of my classes and was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amycus Carrow, from what I've heard, was not the best professor this school has had. And they had Delores Umbridge, who's a complete and utter bitch. 

I never liked when my father had to have dinner with her when he was an Auror, she was always too "nice" for my liking. 

Sam, Melody, and I all had this class together. We walked in when we noticed just how dark the class was. I thought Snape's was dark, but this was worse. The room was lit dimly with old looking lanterns on the wall. The three of us picked a table in the middle to stay out of the way, but be close enough to see. 

As Seventh Years, all of us had basically the same classes together. So there was a mix of all four Houses in this class. The majority of them being Slytherin's. I noticed Blaise and Theo were in this class too. Both of them waved at me when I sat down, and I waved back. 

Mel and Sam weren't very fond of Blaise still, mainly because of last year.

Soon the class was full and I noticed Carrow still wasn't here, he was about ten minutes late.

"He's late," I muttered to Sam and Mel, and they looked up as annoyed as I was.

But the next moment the chamber door slammed shut behind him. He came storming down the aisle of students and walked to the front of the class. We all reached to grab parchment and quills. 

"You won't be needing those right now, same with your wands, put them away." He said, turning around and facing us. 

We all slowly put our things in our bags, but I kept my wand in my robe pocket, I noticed just about everyone else doing the same thing. 

Amycus Carrow was a thin man with a pointed face. He wasn't ugly, but he sure as hell wasn't attractive. He carried himself with a false sense of confidence. I could tell he was terrified of being here, but he knew he could do whatever he wanted as long as it was at the dark lord's bidding. 

He looked around the class, analyzing each and every one of us, before stopping on Blaise... then stopping on me. I felt uncomfortable in his gaze.

"I see we have the Head Boy and Head Girl in my class today." He smiled, and it wasn't a nice one.

His smile looked like it had been carved by a knife in a Jack-O-Lantern. I merely gave a small wave back to him.

"Over the last seven years, you all have been taught how to 'defend' yourselves against the Dark Arts," he began. "In my class, approved by the Headmaster, you will be learning purely about the Dark Arts and how they work, and how they should be used."

I didn't like this. The Dark Arts were an abomination to the Wizarding World. It's how my mother-.

She wasn't your real mother Emerald. Your real mother abandoned you. I glared at my desk at that thought. 

"Today, I will merely be going through what we will be covering this year, and then you may all be on your way. I have to prepared for the little First Years. Your Headmaster seemed to think they need a less straight forward plan of action for the Dark Arts." He gave a sickening smile.

I feared for those First Years... I've seen what he will do to one. 

|<>|<>|<>|<>|<>|

An hour or so passed and we were filing out of the classroom when Blaise caught my hand.

"For once, we might be learning something interesting." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

Theo was next to him and full-on looked at him like he was a fucking dumbass, which he is. 

"Are you kidding me? The class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, not 'oh here, evil object, use it. The fuck?"

Blaise seemed taken back by my sudden rage and realized I wasn't too happy about the course change.

"Blaise, man, I may have only had a girlfriend for the summer, but even I know to keep my mouth shut." He walked away laughed to their common room, and I followed because the Head Boy and Girl dormitory were in that direction.

What's gotten into me lately. What's gotten into Blaise lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! If you're actually reading my chapters and see this note, please leave a comment on it!
> 
> I'm going to start asking questions at the end of the last 15 chapters now because, after this, I'll be starting the third story! It won't be as long as Emerald and Jade, probably 10 chapters or 15. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> If there's something you would have rather read about in this story, what would it have been?
> 
> Also, as much as I HATE the Carrow's, honestly, learning about the Dark Arts themselves would have been cool, not gonna lie. 
> 
> Anyway, remember to vote and comment! 
> 
> xoxo Liv


End file.
